Hakuouki: Tears of the last Cherry Blossom
by Eternity95
Summary: No suele ocurrir que una divinidad te ofrezca un regreso al pasado de improviso. Tomohisa Rin se verá obligada a enfrentarse a la vida en el último período del Shogunato, donde deberá cambiar el fatídico futuro del Shinsengumi. Sin embargo, existen estrictas reglas que pueden poner en peligro su propio futuro y en el que Yamazaki Susumu jugará un papel crucial para su protección.
1. Capitulo 1: El porvenir de una vida

_Bienvenidos a otra de mis historias. Aclaro el por qué de este fanfic. **(Spoilers)**_

 _Mucha gente prefiere a personajes como Okita, Saito, Hijikata... e incluso Shinpachi y Shiranui. Pero nadie jamás ha pensado en uno de los personajes secundarios más útiles, y que, dicho por la propia autora, si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó, todos los demás caracteres del juego/anime se hubiesen salvado. Yamazaki fue, en el momento en que se mostró, una pieza clave que debería haber sobrevivido y fue suprimido injustamente. Su muerte, además de innecesaria, fue a mi parecer bastante inapropiada. Y más aún su entierro. Por ello y mucho más, Yamazaki Susumu ha pasado a ser mi personaje favorito del juego, anime y teatro._

 _Aclaro también, por quien no lo sepa, que a ratos escribo pensando en Yamazaki como aparece en el anime, y otras veces pienso en el como **Kawaharada Takuya** , un actor que hizo de este personaje en el teatro (buscadlo en google). Intento ser fiel cien por cien a la personalidad de cada uno, sin embargo, es tarea dificil dado que solo se nos muestra una parte superficial de lo que son. ¿Qué pensarán? ¿Qué dudas tendrán? ¿Harían esto? ¿Harían lo otro?_

 _También considero a Yamazaki un personaje de personalidad extremadamente complicada, pues su seriedad y a la vez su bajo temperamento a veces son dificiles no de plasmar pero sí de expresar._

 _Y por último, gracias a todo aquél o aquella que se haya tomado la molestia de leer este pedazo y que esté dispuesta/o a seguir leyendo. Muchísimas gracias._

* * *

 _"Todo comenzó con algo que no debería existir ni en éste mundo, ni en ningún otro. Algo que hasta ahora, el planeta entero desconocía por completo o ignoraba a propósito, pero que en realidad siempre había estado allí, invariable, latente. Puede que los físicos lo supieran de alguna forma, y que sin embargo, no lograran hallarle una lógica y simplemente lo descartaran como teoría. Quizá, lo que les faltaba era creer que fuese posible, igual que al resto de la humanidad."_

 **9 de marzo**

El viento soplaba implacable, dejando escapar chillidos entre los pequeños huecos de los muros cercanos, viento que en absoluto pertenecía al mes en el que se encontraba. Un marzo especialmente frío, gélido más bien. Rin levantó la vista con los ojos entrecerrados a la salvaje brisa nocturna, preguntándose cómo era posible que el tiempo hubiese cambiado tan de pronto cuando hacía escasas horas un mar celeste cubría el cielo en todo su esplendor. Arrebujándose en su abrigo, la joven apretó la mandíbula para que los dientes dejaran de castañetearle sin parar. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Pronto avistó el piso donde vivía en la lejanía, donde las calles se le hacían familiares al fin, por lo que apretó el paso en parte por el deseo de llegar a un sitio cubierto, en parte porque necesitaba volver a sentir sus piernas, congeladas hasta el tuétano. Tardó algunos minutos en encontrar las llaves y unos cuantos más en encajarlas en las dos ranuras de la puerta. Sus manos apenas respondían ya. Después de girar el pomo y entrar el calor la embargó y disfrutó un rato de la sensación hasta que su cuerpo emprendió un grave latido que le subió hasta las sienes a causa del cambio de clima. Colgó la mochila-bandolera en la percha y, tras cruzar el pasillo hasta el baño, abrió el grifo y sumergió ambas manos en agua tibia.

Un estruendo resonó muy cerca: Rin se estremeció por completo. Cerró los ojos en un intento de mitigar el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago. No recordaba cuándo ni por qué había aparecido ese miedo a los truenos, pero se alegraba de que hubieran empezado al llegar a casa y no ahí fuera a la intemperie. Golpeándose las mejillas, la chica preparó una taza de chocolate caliente que dejó sobre la mesa del comedor mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Seca del todo y con el pijama puesto, se echó una manta por encima y encendió la televisión. Rin pensó que el sofá podría ser la cosa más confortable del planeta en aquellos momentos.

Otro relámpago. Y otro más. Con cada fragor, subía un poco más el volumen en un intento de sofocar el sonido de la tormenta. Casi había acabado con el chocolate, cuando la luz del televisor titiló varias veces. Creyendo ser un problema de conexión, la muchacha se acercó al electrodoméstico y lo golpeó, sin éxito en la resolución. Probó a desenchufarlo.

Vio, sorprendida, que seguía funcionando.

– ¿Qué está...? -balbuceó. De pronto, el volumen cayó a cero. No había tocado ningún botón y aun así, el televisor, que carecía de fuente de alimentación, continuaba anunciando las noticias de las diez. Volvió al sofá buscando el mando, pero éste había desaparecido. El color huyó de las mejillas de Rin. Se decía que no era nada fuera de lo común, un simple despiste por su parte. No obstante, era todo tan absurdamente extraño que su mente no se dejaba engañar.

Un movimiento a la izquierda llamó su atención, Dos puntos brillantes en la oscuridad la sobresaltaron. Ahogó un grito cuando la figura a la que correspondían los círculos centelleantes avanzó hasta quedar expuesta a la luz de la televisión. Un trueno le iluminó los ojos, desdeñosos y juguetones. Rin no se podía mover del suelo. Estaba tan aterrorizada que su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. ¿Es que no había cerrado la puerta con llave? ¿Se había olvidado de echar el pestillo a la ventana? ¿Cómo era que _alguien_ había logrado entrar? No recordaba que la cerradura estuviese forzada. El hombre paseó la vista por la estancia y reparó en algo que ella no se atrevía a mirar. No osaba despegar los ojos del... ser.

Él alzó una mano y chasqueó los dedos. Al momento, las lámparas se iluminaron y Rin pudo verlo mejor. Quizá fuese un efecto óptico... no, lo cierto es que el iris del hombre refulgían plateados, casi blancos. Vestía elegante, un traje hecho a medida, y un pelo rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Sonrió, dejando ver unos dientes perfectamente cuidados.

– Siento el espectáculo previo -habló. Su voz vibraba, grave. Le era familiar, y a la vez, Rin creyó que no había voz igual en el mundo-. Me refiero a lo de la televisión. Debía... prepararte para mi llegada. De otra forma, te habrías asustado hasta morir.

Al ver la expresión de horror que procesaba, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Estaba jugando con ella. Se levantó, trasteó en la cocina y volvió con una taza de humeante café en la mano.

– Bueno, empecemos con las presentaciones, ¿te parece? Contestaré cualquier pregunta que tengas -se relamió. Antes de que Rin tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca, el hombre la interrumpió-. Ya sé. Responderé a lo que tienes en mente. Primero de todo, no. No estás loca, lo que estás experimentando es real aunque no lo aceptes. Debo confesarte también que no he entrado por ninguna puerta, porque no necesito de una. No soy humano, tampoco soy un demonio, un fantasma o lo que quiera que creas que puedo ser.

– ¿E...? -farfulló Rin. Tenía la garganta seca-. ¿E...? ¿E... Entonces...?

Él alcanzó una silla con gracia inhumana y se sentó a varios metros de la joven. Sus ojos relucieron, ansioso de continuar.

– Soy un dios -anunció, como si estuviese diciendo algo normal y obvio-. Soy al que llaman _Cronos_ , el dios del tiempo.

– Cronos -repitió, sintiéndose estúpida. El supuesto dios asintió.

– Es de esperar que me conoces. Si no es el caso, quizá por otros nombres se refresque tu memoria. Para los romanos, fui Saturno. Para los Hindúes fui Kala. No preguntes -sacudió la mano en el aire- Tuve que _cambiar_ a mujer. ¿Sigo? Tefnut, de Egipto, K'inich Ajaw, de los mayas, Vanir, de la mitología nórdica...

– Para -cortó ella. Demasiada información a la vez. Escaló al sofá, menos asustada pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial del intruso-. Esto es... absurdo.

– Oh, sí, querida. Lo es, pero es cierto. Tan cierto como que tú estás viva y yo soy un dios -no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que se jactaba de su condición.

Rin tragó saliva antes de hablar.

– ¿Y qué... se supone que hace alguien como tú ante una humana insignificante?

– ¡Buena pregunta! -reconoció Cronos-. He de admitir que me gusta como piensas. Rápida, sin rodeos. Muy propio de ti, Tomohisa Rin.

La chica pasó por alto la mención de su nombre completo. Si era un dios, no era de extrañar que lo supiera. Cronos prosiguió.

– Verás, te he estado observando toda tu vida. Y ahora que tienes veintidós años mereces una explicación del porqué. Te he elegido personalmente para que ejecutes mi venganza contra _Las Tres Parcas._

Rin parpadeó.

– ¿Qué? -emitió.

Cronos resopló en respuesta.

– Ya sabes, las tres que inauguran el nacimiento, la vida y la muerte de las personas como tú. Cloto, Láquesis y Átropos. O Nona, Décima y Morta, como lo prefieras. Tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con ellas hace algunos milenios y necesito devolverles el favor correspondiente. Por eso, vas a ayudarme.

La muchacha se rindió. Sólo deseaba que la pesadilla terminase de una vez, cuanto antes mejor.

– ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? -le dijo. Ahora fue el turno de Cronos para sorprenderse.

– Oh, bien. No pensé que lo aceptarías tan rápido -se aclaró la garganta-. Piensa, por un momento, que cualquier cosa que alguien imagine pueda hacerse realidad. Pero no algo banal, algo que imagines al momento y al siguiente hayas olvidado. No, no. Algo con un planteamiento, nudo y desenlace.

– ¿Como un libro?

Cronos chasqueó los dedos, señalándola y sonrió.

– Exacto. Hablando en términos más cercanos a ti, esos dibujos animados que salen por la televisión, esos personajes ficticios que alguna vez has visto... Imagina que fuesen reales -un brillo febril le cruzó los ojos, casi como si ansiara contar más y más-. Bien, lo son. No aquí. No en esta _dimensión._ Sino en otros universos, en dimensiones y planos diferentes del que tú y el resto de la humanidad os encontráis. Cuanto más imagina la gente, más mundos alternativos hay.

Rin sacudió la cabeza.

– A ver si lo he entendido -reflexionó-. ¿Estás diciendo que, cada vez que alguien escribe un libro o crea un manga... este se vuelve real en un... universo paralelo o algo así?

– ¡BIN-GO! -exclamó Cronos, saltando de la silla-. Sabía que eras perspicaz, pero no tanto.

La manera en que se refería a ella, como si fuese un perro sorprendentemente inteligente, la ponía enferma.

– Y... tú quieres que te ayude en alguno de esos mundos, ¿verdad?

– En especial, hay uno que conoces bastante bien y con el que las Parcas se ceban a gusto -colocó los pies en alto, sobre la mesa en ademán desenfadado. Rin no lo había notado antes, pero ese hombre ejercía una abrumadora presión en el aire que apenas la dejaba respirar. ¿Era ese el poder de un dios?-. Haga lo que haga, retroceda en el tiempo o no, las Parcas siempre acaban llevándose la vida de esos samuráis del... Shinsengumi -su humor cambió conforme hablaba. Se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar en un arrebato abrupto de rabia-. Y todo por esa maldita apuesta...

– ¿Hakuouki? ¿Me tomas el pelo? -prorrumpió Rin, ignorando las conversaciones internas del dios-. ¡No puede ser!

– Siendo yo, es posible -Cronos se paseó de un lado a otro con las manos detrás de la espalda-. ¿Cuántos de los personajes de esa tira cómica siguen con vida? Perdón, he formulado la pregunta equivocada. ¿Cuántos de los samuráis sobreviven?

Rin experimentó una punzada de angustia en el pecho. Es cierto que, antes de saber que podían ser reales lo había pasado mal viendo la serie, sin embargo, ahora que sabía que existían, que tenían un corazón, una mente pensante y una vida, se le hacía más difícil sobrellevar sus muertes. Y en _especial_...

– Ninguno -contestó, muy a su pesar. Solo Chizuru, la chica demonio. Amagiri y Shiranui también. Sin contar a Sen y a Kimigiku, claro está.

– Es por eso que deseo que frustres el plan de esas tres momias y salves a cuantos más, mejor.

– ¿Y en qué me beneficia intentarlo?

Cronos la miró fijamente.

– Quien sabe... -dijo al fin-. Lo cierto es que tampoco perjudicará ni a tu mundo ni al otro, porque ambos carecéis de un futuro escrito. Es decir, si te enviara al siglo diecinueve de _vuestro_ pasado y cambiaras algo, ello repercutiría en tu presente. No obstante, ese mundo no tiene un presente equivalente al tuyo, por lo que tus acciones solo servirán para labrar el futuro de allí. Aun así, si aceptas hacer esto, tendrás unas normas que deberás acatar para hacer la experiencia un poco más... divertida.

Rin se tensó al oírlo. ¿Había condiciones? ¿No decía que no pasaría nada?

– ¿Divertida para quién? -espetó sin contenerse. Cronos prorrumpió en carcajadas.

– No me cansaré de decir que me encantas -contestó. Alzó la mano y al momento una hoja apareció flotando hasta situarse delante de Rin. Ella vaciló antes de agarrarlo-. Es la hoja de normas, con las cosas que podrás hacer y las que se te negarán. Una vez lo leas, firma debajo y el contrato estará establecido.

La muchacha desvió la vista a la hoja, intrigada.

* * *

" _Normas:_

 _ **No está permitido:**_

– _Intervenir directamente en el destino de un personaje relevante._

– _Salvar a alguien por puro y vano egoísmo._

– _Desvelar cuántas vidas se perderán en batalla._

– _Morir._

 _ **Está permitido:**_

– _Mostrar ésta hoja de normas en caso de que la vida de la usuaria esté en peligro._

– _Salvar vidas en calidad de médico._

– _Que dos personas del otro mundo traspasen la frontera del tiempo. Ni una más._

– _Contar el futuro a UNA sola persona._

– _La interacción -íntima o amistosa- de personas y el intercambio de información entre ambos mundos._

– _Prevenir alguna acción del futuro y enmendarla después de que ocurra._

 _-Explicar el destino de alguien si éste lo adivina sin ningún estímulo externo._

 _ ***El castigo para cualquier infracción de éstas reglas variará según su gravedad, no obstante sólo habrá dos formas de resolución: La mundana abandonará de inmediato el otro mundo como si nunca hubiese existido o, por otro lado, morirá. No habrá tiempo límite.**_ _"_

* * *

Rin lo miró.

– Hay algo que no entiendo. Si no puedo salvar a alguien, ¿cómo puedo... salvarlo? -valga la redundancia. Era algo que la desconcertaba.

El dios se tamborileó la barbilla con los dedos.

– Imagina que una persona está destinada a morir por una flecha y tú estás a su lado. Lo más lógico sería intentar apartar a dicho individuo de la trayectoria de la flecha. Ello sería una infracción. Pero... si por el contrario, cambias la dirección previa de esa flecha matando al arquero, no te ocurriría nada en absoluto. Si aun así no llegas a evitar la tragedia siempre te queda enmendar y rezar para que el individuo no muera. Aunque mejor prevenir que curar, ¿verdad? Hasta aquí mis explicaciones. ¿Lo has entendido?

– Más o menos. Creo.

– ¡Bien! -se frotó las manos, deseoso de terminar la conversación-. Firma y ya está.

Cronos hizo aparecer un bolígrafo y esperó, con los brazos cruzados. Rin tragó saliva. Puede que lo que el dios dijera no fuese creíble, pero tenía una lógica aplastante. Aún si se trataba de una broma pesada, daba qué pensar. Acercó la punta del bolígrafo a la hoja, y antes de firmar dijo:

– ¿Por qué haces esto?

Cronos entrecerró los ojos.

– Me parece que ya he contestado a esa cuestión.

– No me refiero a la venganza. Pregunto el motivo _real_. No puedo creerme que sea por algo tan ridículo.

El dios sonrió macabramente, y cuando lo hizo, la estancia se volvió más fría.

– La vida de una divinidad es eterna. Nacemos, vivimos y perduramos. Es nuestro privilegio, y también nuestra cruz pues ello comporta ventajas pero también inconvenientes. Uno de los problemas, es el aburrimiento. Los dioses estamos aburridos de vivir y necesitamos algo que haga que nuestra existencia valga la pena. Por eso hay guerras, por eso muchos de nosotros nos mezclamos con los humanos, para encontrar un entretenimiento.

– Y yo soy tu entretenimiento.

– Has dado en el clavo -se miró las manos-. Estoy tan aburrido que _mataría_ por un poco de diversión. Así que reté a las parcas. En fin, eso es lo de menos. En esto nos beneficiaremos ambos, medítalo unos segundos.

Rin suspiró y firmó el documento. Automáticamente, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Cronos se puso en pie.

– ¡Perfecto! -dio un par de salto en el sitio, para luego caminar hacia atrás-. Tienes dos días hasta que la puerta se abra. La podrás encontrar en la cueva que hay al pie de la montaña, esa gruta que solías visitar de pequeña en el bosque. Prepárate bien para el viaje. Te he dejado una copia de las normas en tu cama. No la pierdas, ¿vale? Nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Casi al instante, Cronos se fundió con la pared y la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad, como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Un trueno hizo vibrar las ventanas, ajeno a lo que había pasado en el interior de la casa. El tic-tac del reloj de mesa anunciaba que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Rin se tumbó con el rostro entre las manos, exaltada y desconcertada. No cabía duda de que había sido real. Muy real. Sin embargo, aún, dentro de ella deseaba que, al despertar, no hubiera ninguna hoja en la cama con las normas de Cronos.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **10 de marzo**

Al día siguiente, la chica se levantó de un salto y fue a mirar en su habitación. Allí estaba, enrollada, la hoja del dios. La desplegó, releyendo una y otra vez todos los puntos. Cronos le había dicho que debía prepararse bien, y pronto recordó por qué. Si se presentaba en la sede de los Shinsengumi en pantalones vaqueros y jersey la tomarían por una extranjera, o peor, por una loca en ropa interior. Así que ese día faltó a la universidad. Al ser viernes, tampoco le importó demasiado. Además, era una de las mentes más brillantes de la carrera de medicina; algunas faltas no modificarían sus notas. Llamó a su trabajo, anunciando una gran enfermedad que la mantendría en cama varios días y se dispuso a ir a comprar lo necesario para el viaje.

Encargó un yukata de hombre y un kimono de mujer, que recogió pasado el mediodía después de hacer varias compras de útiles, medicinas y demás. Dobló meticulosamente la ropa, a fin que cupiera en la espaciosa mochila. Al atardecer se dedicó a redactar con precisión cualquier hecho de relevancia y clasificándolo por fecha y mes. Tras imprimirlo se fue temprano a dormir, si bien no logró conciliar el sueño hasta pasada la medianoche, dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿Y si llegaba allí y Cronos mentía? ¿Y si se quedaba atrapada en la cueva? ¿Estaba su vida llegando a su fin? Desechó los pensamientos escondiendo la cara en la almohada y se obligó a dejar la mente en blanco. Mañana sería un largo día.


	2. Capitulo 2: Aquellos orbes violáceos

_Segundo capitulo. Espero que os guste y hayáis sobrevivido al tostón del primer capitulo. Gracias por leer mi fanfic. Si os ha gustado, por favor, poned un comentario._

* * *

 **11 de marzo**

El ruido mojado de las hojas al ser pisadas llenaban el bosque de sonidos extraños. Con cada crujido, Rin giraba la cabeza hacia atrás, temiendo que alguien pudiera seguirla. Un pensamiento estúpido, dado que la casa más cercana a aquella frondosa espesura verde era la suya. No demasiado lejos, una carretera llevaba a la ciudad céntrica y entre los árboles podía escucharse el quedo ruido de los coches al pasar. Apresuró el paso. Aún le quedaban cinco minutos hasta llegar al punto de encuentro. Perdió el equilibro en varias ocasiones por el peso de la mochila, pero logró mantenerse erguida.

Cuando avistó la entrada de la cueva, notó que alguien más estaba allí y casi da un salto al comprobar que se trataba de Cronos. Ése día llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, un chaleco a cuadros y unos pantalones oscuros. Rin se estremeció de frío solo de verlo. El dios se volvió al sentir su presencia y le sonrió con esos dientes tan perfectos y la usual mirada juguetona. El pelo rubio le caía, rebelde y desenfadado sobre los hombros: ya no lo tenía echado hacia el lado.

-Sabía que vendrías -declaró. Su voz poseía un matiz emocionado. La miró de arriba abajo antes de silbar-. Vaya, sí que te lo has tomado en serio. Lo único que delata que eres una mujer es la trenza.

Rin vestía el yukata blanco y granate que había encargado el día anterior. Pensó que quizá con una trenza en el lado pasaría por un hombre, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Al verle el gesto de desilusión a la muchacha, Cronos se apresuró a rectificar.

-No me malentiendas, querida. Estás estupenda. Si no te observan demasiado, supondrán que eres un hombre afeminado.

-Menudo consuelo -gruñó ella por lo bajo. Cambió el peso de la mochila y pasó de largo sin mirarlo, hacia el interior de la gruta. Estar allí se le hacía tan nostálgico...

-La puerta está abierta -anunció el dios-. Y lo seguirá estando para ti y para aquellas dos personas que elijas llevarte. Eso si, si deseas cambiar de mundo, deberás darle la mano a ambos, al menos la primera vez. De lo contrario, se perderán en el espacio entre dimensiones.

-Entendido.

¿Porqué debía hacerlo? ¿Porqué ella? Esos fueron sus pensamientos antes de adentrarse en el oscuro agujero. Experimentó un tirón en el estómago y presintió que el aire había cambiado de alguna manera. Se vio pronto fuera de la cueva en un paraje que no conocía, en un lugar que le era extraño. Un bosque diferente, más exuberante y verde.

-Oh dios mío -exclamó-. Era verdad. Cronos decía la verdad.

Descendió la colina y aterrizó en un camino de tierra. No había ni un alma pero distinguió en la distancia diversos bloques de humo: la ciudad de Kyoto. El corazón de Rin martilleaba fuertemente contra sus costillas. Seguía atónita.

-De acuerdo, pensemos -se sentó en una roca a descansar un rato. Había caminado un buen trecho-. Si entro en la base de los Shinsengumi, me matarán. Si los abordo en sus paseos, también. Necesito encontrar a alguien cooperativo, como Inoue o Harada... Si me topo con Okita, me cortará la cabeza.

Se despeinó, frustrada. El último período del shogunato podía contener un peligro excesivo para una persona inexperta como ella. Levantándose, sacudió las arrugas del yukata y se dispuso a proseguir su camino.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, quedó maravillada. Ignoraba la belleza antigua y verlo de primera mano la hacía sentirse afortunada. Por doquier, gente con vestidos tradicionales paseaba tranquila, maikos y geishas se promocionaban alegres, y los comerciantes gritaban sus productos a pleno pulmón. Rin olvidó un instante a qué había venido y curioseó aquí y allí, sin darse cuenta de que, pese a sus esfuerzos por no desentonar, destacaba más que nadie.

Al darse cuenta, retuvo una grito y se escondió de la gente. Anduvo, ahora sí, discreta. Preguntó sobre la base de los Shinsengumi en lugares más concretos, menos concurridos. Siguiendo las indicaciones, llegó a una gran casa tradicional japonesa los muros de la cual tapaban el interior. Su única entrada, una puerta de roble maciza se encontraba abierta de par en par y de ella emergió un grupo de hombres que portaba un manto azul con mangas blancas. Se dirigían al corazón de la ciudad.

-¡Son ellos...! -exclamó la muchacha emocionada. Jamás pensó que llegaría a ver de verdad el uniforme de la policía de Kyoto. Decidió grabar por siempre el recuerdo de las telas ondeando con el aire. Luego de su atrevimiento, quien sabe si seguiría con vida para volverlas a ver. Rin decidió que lo mejor sería escabullirse y buscar a Kondou antes de que cualquier samurái la avistara y decidiera poner fin a su existencia. A él se lo contaría todo. Lo había pensado durante el día. Al principio consideró explicárselo a Hijikata, mas no se fiaba del temperamento del vice-comandante.

Alzó la cabeza al muro y sopesó sus posibilidades de trepar. Lanzó la mochila al otro lado y escaló la pared, dando gracias a sus años de artes marciales que le habían otorgado bastante fuerza física. Se irguió en la cima y se dejó caer, aterrizando suavemente sobre la hierba. Incluso poniendo en práctica lo aprendido en el dojo, no alcanzó un descenso limpio y el tobillo sufrió un giro brusco. Gimió, agarrándoselo hasta que el dolor disminuyó. Respiró hondo y se puso en pie. Ahora su trabajo se había vuelto peliagudo, pues no era capaz de sostenerse sobre las dos piernas sin que miles de puntos entraran en su campo de visión.

-Lo que me faltaba... -protestó. Dejó la mochila a un lado y de ella sacó una venda blanca la cual enrolló entorno el hinchado tobillo, inmobilizándoselo.

Cuando guardó el apósito, apreció que alguien la observaba y se volvió en seguida. Dos jóvenes, uno de pelo corto y el otro, más bajito con una coleta alta la contemplaban boquiabiertos. Rin parpadeó, congelada. Dio media vuelta, con la mala suerte de tropezar y caer de boca al suelo. Hizo un esfuerzo, a pesar del dolor, de levantarse. No obstante, los samuráis ya se encontraban a su lado.

 _¡Me van a matar! ¡Me cortarán el cuello!,_ le gritaba su mente. Con suerte, sería rápido. Un pequeño dolor y ya está, de cabeza al otro mundo. Por eso, lo que escuchó a continuación la desorientó.

-Eh... ¿estás bien? -preguntó una voz aniñada. Casi parecía la de una... ¿mujer?

Rin levantó la cara para toparse con un rostro que conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Tú eres... Chizuru? -dijo, antes de darse cuenta. En sus ojos brilló una gran exaltación y felicidad-. Madre mía, sí que lo eres.

Chizuru dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Era obvio que no se esperaba que la reconociese.

-¿Nos... nos conocemos?

La chica se golpeó la frente. Eso había sido muy imprudente.

-No, claro que no. Perdóname. No puedo decir... ¡necesito hablar con Kondou Isami ahora mismo! -exigió, lo mas humildemente de lo que fue capaz. El acompañante de Chizuru, que no había dejado de apretar el mango de su katana, la examinó receloso.

-¿Qué asuntos te traen a la sede de los Shinsengumi? -inquirió. Rin hizo contacto directo con sus ojos y se quedó sin aliento. Era esa persona. Sin duda, era _él._ Orbes violáceos, pelo corto y una larga y fina coleta castaña.

-Ya... -farfullo-. Yamazaki.

Los dedos del ninja se tensaron entorno a la empuñadura mientras que la otra mano agarraba bruscamente el hombro de la extraña visitante.

-¿De qué nos conoces? -siseó. Rin se encogió.

-¡No puedo decirlo sin Kondou delante! ¡Necesito verlo cuanto antes, por favor!

En ese momento, Shinpachi los vio y decidió acercarse.

-¡Hey! ¡Chizuru, Yamazaki! -los nombró. La joven perdió el color del rostro. Estaba muerta. Ya podía considerarse muerta y enterrada-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es el crío?

-¿Crío? -repitió Rin-. Soy mayor de... -enmudeció al sentir el agarre del hombro intensificarse.

-Insiste en ver a Kondou y se niega a decirnos qué trama -contestó Yamazaki. Nagakura frunció el ceño.

-¿Un espía? -musitó.

-¡NO! -chilló. Bajó el tono-. ¡No...! ¡No soy ningún espía de Choshu, ni del Shogun, ni de ningún clan raro!

El ceño fruncido de Shinpachi se hizo más notorio. Lo estaba empeorando todo, no paraba de meter la pata cada vez que abría la boca. _Vas a morir pronto._ No dejaba de repetírselo y empezaba a asumirlo.

-Tú... maldita basura -escupió Nagakura, sin rastro de humor. Parecía un tigre a punto de morder a su víctima-. Pocos saben de nuestros enemigos, y tu pareces saber bastante... ¡Habla! ¡O juro que...!

La asió con fuerza por el cuello del vestido y la levantó del suelo sin esfuerzo. Al momento, sus antebrazos notaron algo bajo el yukata que lo preocuparon. Poco a poco, la dejó en el suelo y palpó _aquello_. Automáticamente Rin gritó y le propinó un bofetón que retumbó en el lugar.

-¡Na-Nagakura Shinpachi! -vociferó, fuera de sí-. ¿¡C-cómo te atreves a tocarle el pecho a una dama!?

-¿Una dama? ¡¿Éste golpe es de una dama?! -balbuceó, aturdido. Yamazaki se plantó delante de ella y le examinó la cara. Rin enrojeció al ser tocada por sus manos y se escondió detrás de Chizuru.

-Por favor, no me matéis -suplicó desde el hueco del hombro de la chica-. No he venido a causar problemas ni a hacer daño a nadie. Pido ayuda a Kondou por que considero que es el único que entenderá lo que le digo.

-¿Nos estás llamando idiotas? -refunfuñó Shinpachi-. ¿A todo ésto, cómo sabes mi nombre?

-No es cuestión de intelecto o no, sino de jerarquía. Es el alto cargo de los Shinsengumi y necesito... necesito que él entienda...

-¿El qué? -Preguntó Yamazaki. Rin lo miró.

-Que no soy de este mundo.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Vamos a ver -susurró Kondou-. Te llamas Tomohisa Rin, ¿no? ¿Y dices que vienes de otra dimensión por orden de un dios llamado... _Cronos_?

-Sí. Vengo a salvaros. O a intentarlo, mejor dicho.

-¿A salvarnos? -repitió Heisuke-. Sano, Shinpatsu. La mujer ha perdido la cabeza.

Al final, respondiendo a las quejas de Rin, aquella tarde se convocó una reunión general que abarcó a los miembros más significantes de los Shinsengumi, incluidos Yamada, Yamazaki y Chizuru. Los chicos murmuraron cosas entre ellos y la joven se sintió cada vez más patética. Shinpachi les había puesto al corriente y claramente se reían de ella.

-¡No he perdido la maldita cabeza! -le soltó-. ¡Digo la verdad! Puedo... ¡Puedo decir cualquier cosa sobre vosotros! ¡Y tengo pruebas en mi mochila!

-Heisuke, llamar loca a una loca incrementa su locura. ¿No lo sabes? -se mofó Okita. Rin enrojeció con violencia y se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar alguna grosería.

-Si es verdad que sabes acerca de nosotros -habló Sannan, en su usual calma-. Demuéstralo.

La chica respiró hondo y asintió. Observó a Sannan y reparó en que su brazo estaba ileso.

-Sannan, ¿su brazo está... bien?

El secretario del Shinsengumi se la quedó mirando interrogante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dígame, ¿en qué mes estamos?

-Febrero, de 1864 por si te es relevante.

Rin se atragantó.

 _He llegado justo a tiempo,_ pensó.

-De acuerdo. Sannan, su verdadero nombre es Yamanami Keisuke y _usted_ es el secretario general del grupo.

Si estaba sorprendido, no lo demostró.

-Interesante -susurró-. Pero insuficiente.

Ella se desanimó un poco, pero decidió proseguir.

-Hijikata Toshizo no proviene de una familia de samuráis. Kondou Isami, usted tenía un dojo en Edo. Todos los aquí presentes eran sus alumnos, ¿me equivoco?

-En absoluto -el jefe estaba encantado-. Fascinante, muy fascinante.

-Eh, Kondou. ¿No me diga que la cree? -dijo Harada, incrédulo. El hombre lo miró.

-Hay cosas que no hemos explicado y otras que difícilmente puede suponer. No digo que su historia sea cierta, pero no podemos ignorarla.

-A la mierda con la historia -Okita se levantó, aburrido-. ¿Podemos matarla ya?

-Oye, Souji... -intentó calmarlo Kondou. Rin sintió crecer una rabia en su interior que nunca creyó poseer. Clavó sus orbes azules en el chico, descargando en él el odio que profesaba.

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo sin una katana -protestó.

Okita esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que puedo golpearte hasta la muerte? No me contendré aunque seas una mujer.

-Estarás en el suelo antes de lograr tocarme un pelo. Por respeto a tu pasado pretendía pasarlo por alto, pero ya que insistes no me importará hacerte tragar tierra.

La expresión del samurái cambió.

-No me conoces, así que no hables de lo que no sabes.

Percibiendo el peligro y viendo que los Shinsengumi no tenían intención de separarlos, Saito decidió intervenir. Colocó la bolsa en el centro de la sala, abierta.

-He revisado sus pertenencias una a una. Salvo algunos alimentos, no reconozco nada más. Ropajes extraños y un kimono floral.

-Tomohisa Rin -la nombró Kondou-. ¿Qué es lo que llevas en esta bolsa?

-Medicamentos, comida y ropa. En mi época estamos muy avanzados en medicina. Sabemos curar desde pequeños refriados hasta ataques al corazón. No siempre, pero lo intentamos.

Ello despertó un nuevo murmullo en los presentes. Antes de que dijeran algo, sacó la hoja de normas.

-Cronos me dio estas reglas que debo acatar -se la tendió a Kondou-. Si cometo una infracción seré expulsada de éste mundo, o moriré en el acto. Pero lo que sí puedo decir es que he venido a ayudar y salvar futuras vidas. Si no me creéis, me llevaré a dos personas conmigo que corroborarán lo que digo.

Se fueron pasando la hoja uno a uno hasta volver a manos del comandante.

-¿Has decidido a quién le confiarás la información? -la interrogó Hijikata. Rin asintió.

-Kondou es mi mejor opción ahora. Sé que es un líder comprensivo, cordial y amigable y que me entenderá.

El hombre desvió la vista, avergonzado de la mirada de adoración que le lanzó la muchacha. Se rascó la nuca torpemente y sonrió a medias.

-No es para tanto...

-Si lo es, señor -le sostuvo una mano, apretándosela-. Por favor, dedíqueme unos minutos a solas para que le cuente. Se lo suplico, por lo que mas quiera. La vida de sus hombres depende de ello.

Kondou reconoció la verdad en las pupilas de la joven. De algún modo supo que era sincera y hablaba con el corazón en un puño... y se conmovió. Rin le había dado todas las evidencias de las que disponía en ademán desesperado, no solo para salvarse, sino para ayudar al Shinsengumi. Le costaba creer lo de los mundos y dimensiones, pero estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

-Muy bien. Vosotros, fuera de aquí. Voy a conversar con ésta chica.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, Kondou -dijo Okita-. No hablas en serio.

-Hablo MUY en serio, Souji. ¡Venga, venga! No tenemos toda la noche. ¡Largaos!

La sala fue desalojándose poco a poco. El último en irse fue Inoue que les ofreció una taza de té. Kondou lo despachó, mas decidió que tras la charla sería conveniente beber algo. Cuando la habitación quedó vacía, el comandante se puso serio.

-Por favor, di lo que tengas que decir -sacudió la hoja-. Es un material extraño y no se parece a la tinta que utilizamos. Pero lo que más me preocupa es el punto en el que habla de las vidas que se pierden en la batalla. ¿Habrán muchas bajas?

Rin casi se echó a llorar. El hombre empezaba a tomarse el asunto con gravedad.

-Sí, señor. Muchísimas. De toda la gente que hoy ha asistido a ésta reunión, sobrevivirá Chizuru exclusivamente por que ella no forma parte del Shinsengumi. Inoue caerá primero. Yamazaki será el segundo -tragó saliva. Era insólito que la muerte de una sola persona le doliera más que la de nadie-. Usted, Kondou, será el tercero. El último será Hijikata. Varios tomarán el Agua de la Vida.

-¿Podrías contarme las razones?

Rin se lo explicó todo. Como Sannan, Heisuke, Okita y Hijikata se toman ese horrible brebaje. Cómo Okita, pese a ser un Furia, sigue teniendo tuberculosis avanzada y cómo cada uno de ellos muere de distintas formas. Al acabar, Kondou estaba blanco como el papel.

-Kodo está vivo, pero no de la forma que esperábamos -concluyó, horrorizado-. Eso aclara muchas cosas. Voy a darte un voto de confianza, por ahora. Has dicho que Sannan es el primero en ser sometido al _Ochimizu_. ¿Sabes cuándo ocurrirá?

-El febrero del año que viene, señor. Antes de eso, éste mismo mes, Sannan irá a luchar. No sé exactamente el día, pero sí sé que perderá la capacidad de empuñar una katana.

-Y entonces...

-Se obsesionará con el Agua de la Vida y acabará en condición de _Rasetsu_.

Kondou reflexionó unos instantes. Rin hurgó entre sus pertenencias y sacó una especie de brazales metálicos que depositó delante del Comandante del Shinsengumi.

-Si Sannan se pone ésto, puede que esté fuera de peligro. A mi no me escuchará, pero a usted sí. Hágaselo llegar en el momento oportuno.

El hombre no se movió. Contempló los brazales, ensimismado. Finalmente alargó un brazo y se guardó los objetos.

-Se los daré ésta misma noche. Mañana tiene una incursión a fin de atrapar a unos samuráis corruptos que pueden tener contacto directo con el Choshu. Lo consideraré una prueba. Si ocurre lo que predices, te creeré sin cuestionarte jamás. A ello le sumaré la supuesta expedición al "otro mundo" que realizarás con dos de mis hombres a primera hora. ¿Has pensado quienes serán?

Rin afirmó.

-Okita Souji y Yamazaki Susumu.

-Ah -Kondou no esperó que contestara enseguida-. Comprendo lo de Souji. Al fin y al cabo, en tu mundo la tuberculosis debe curarse como un catarro normal. Pero... ¿Yamazaki?

La chica rezó para que su rojez no delatara lo que pensaba.

-Es uno de los mejores mensajeros que tenéis. Eficaz, rápido y seguro. Su pérdida será lamentada en el Shinsengumi y creo que puede ser la clave del futuro. Además... yo...

-¿Tú...?

Rin alzó sus orbes buscando los de Kondou. El comandante se vio reflejado en ellos, en una fuerte determinación y... algo más.

-No puedo volver a verlo morir de nuevo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Valentía

Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo de ésta fanfic. Espero que os guste y que podáis dejarme más comentarios. Gracias a las lectoras, tanto las que comentan como las que ponen esta historia en favoritos. Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

Kondou decidió que, a pesar de a la renovada confianza, Rin dormiría en una habitación distinta a la de Chizuru por precaución. El comandante llamó a Hijikata y a Sannan para discutir su decisión que pese a las protestas de ambos, finalmente fue aceptada. Kondou cumplió la promesa hecha a la muchacha y ordenó al Consejero del Shinsengumi llevar consigo los brazales. Sannan no preguntó al respecto, sino que los aceptó y se retiró a su dormitorio. Al día siguiente, partió temprano junto a su división.

Rin no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Las preocupaciones, el miedo y un tobillo mal curado le imposibilitaron un buen descanso. A ello había que sumarle que se encontraba en un futón desconocido en una habitación que no era la suya. Inoue había hecho lo imposible a fin que se sintiera cómoda, cosa que la joven agradeció. En vez de té, le había traído un vaso de leche caliente y ella se lo había bebido con avidez. Se sorprendió de lo sedienta que estaba.

-Disculpa a los chicos -dijo el hombre-. Son toscos y tienen mal carácter, pero en el fondo son buenas personas.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias Inoue -contestó Rin-. Supongo que la llegada de alguien que dice ser de otro mundo no está muy visto.

-En absoluto -corroboró-. Acerca de eso... ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que dices, pequeña? El castigo por engañar al Shinsengumi es la pena de muerte.

Rin sintió un nudo formársele en la boca del estómago, aun así no se amedrentó. Si iban a castigarla, primero debían ver el otro lado con sus propios ojos.

-No he mentido.

Inoue suspiró.

-Está bien -se acercó a la puerta-. Buenas noches.

Salió, dejándola sola. Esperaba que Cronos cumpliera su palabra y el paso entre dimensiones permaneciera abierto para ella.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kondou y Rin acordaron que él anunciaría quien la acompañaría, a petición de la muchacha. El comandante del Shinsengumi lo aceptó, extrañado, mas no preguntó. Tras reunir al grupo, manifestó su voluntad y los chicos escucharon sin hablar un buen rato.

-...por esa razón, Okita y Yamazaki la escoltarán a la presunta entrada. Además, serán los encargados de confirmar si dice o no la verdad. En caso negativo, tenéis mi permiso para matarla.

Rin se estremeció. No podía evitarlo siempre que se hablaba de su muerte. Le parecía que a cada paso que daba estaba más cerca del seppukku. Yamazaki asintió diligentemente pero Okita entrecerró los ojos y la miró con odio.

-Yo no pienso ir -declaró.

-¡Souji! -lo reprendió Hijikata. El samurái chistó.

-No tengo ninguna necesidad de meterme en una cueva. ¿Y si es una trampa?

-Si así fuera -dijo la joven-. Me bastaría con llevaros a todos o atraer a los líderes, no a un par de miembros del Shinsengumi sin título -se giró hacia Yamazaki, alarmada-. ¡N-no he querido decir que vuestras vidas no tengan valor! ¡Son muy preciadas para mí!

Oh, mierda. Otra vez hablando de más. Las mejillas de Yamazaki se colorearon levemente de rosa.

-Sé de sobras cual es mi posición en ésta misión y el peligro al que me expongo, Tomohisa -contestó y carraspeó, incómodo. Kondou estalló en carcajadas estridentes, quitando gravedad al asunto.

-Vamos, vamos. Discutámoslo en diferente ocasión. Souji, ¿estás seguro de que no cambiarás de opinión?

-Tan seguro como que _esta_ no podría ganarme en un duelo.

Rin enarcó una ceja. Se levantó y caminó hasta quedarse delante del samurái.

-Reprochas a los demás que no deben hablar de ti sin conocerte, y no obstante tu haces exactamente lo mismo -le espetó. Okita sonrió. No fue agradable.

-¿Eso significa que te batirás en un duelo a muerte conmigo?

-Si acepto, ¿dejarás que imponga una única condición?

-Me _muero_ por oírla.

-Sin katanas, cuerpo a cuerpo. Y si gano, vendrás.

-Me parece estupendo. No me hace falta una espada para romperte el cuello.

-Souji, te estás pasando un poco -musitó Heisuke, preocupado por el giro que tomaba la conversación. Harada estaba en tensión y Shinpachi fruncía el ceño constantemente. Rin esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sé defenderme -dijo, orgullosa. Okita se rió entre dientes.

-Ya lo veremos.

El grupo pasó a la sala de entrenamiento, distribuyéndose por la sala. Al pasar delante de Yamazaki, sintió sus mejillas arder. Casi ni lo conocía y su simple presencia la intimidaba.

 _No es verdad. Sí le conozco,_ se dijo, _en cierto modo._

Ambos, Okita y Tomohisa se quedaron el uno frente a la otra a varios metros de distancia. Rin adoptó una posición ofensiva mientras que Souji se cruzó de brazos, confiado de su victoria.

-Me parece que se lo está tomando a juego -le comentó Kondou a Hijikata, que asintió.

-Su posición es excelente -dijo Saito-. Calibra a la perfección el peso del cuerpo entre las piernas pese ése hinchazón del pie.

Harada hizo una mueca.

-Ésto no está bien. Souji la matará de verdad ahora que tiene la aprobación del jefe.

La habitación se sumió en el más sepulcral silencio. Se diría que incluso el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Y en el momento menos pensado, Rin se movió. Fue tan rápida, tan veloz que Okita la perdió de vista durante unos segundos. Segundos que la chica aprovechó para hacerle perder el equilibrio y estamparlo contra el suelo, en una perfecta llave. El quedo sonido del cuerpo al caer inundó la sala. La estupefacción en los rostros de los presentes -también el de Souji, desde abajo- era algo digno de verse y de ser recordado. Incluso Sannan tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-He ganado -le tendió la mano al caído. El joven miró la extremidad que se extendía hacia él, receloso. Entonces optó por el engaño, pues cuando sus dedos le tocaron la palma la lanzó al suelo. La cabeza de Rin rebotó en la madera, provocando que los Shinsengumi soltaran exclamaciones de alarma, algunos incluso, se semi incorporaron. El samurái la asió por el cuello y apretó.

Le faltaba el aire, se estaba ahogando. Sin embargo, no podía darse por vencida aún. Colocó los antebrazos juntos y apartó las manos de Okita en ademán defensivo. Después, le propinó un puñetazo en el esternón y su compañero se dobló, preso de un ataque de tos. Había funcionado. A trompicones se levantó.

En un hábil golpe, él le sacudió una patada en el tobillo y Rin gritó de dolor. Retrocedió, tambaleante, la pierna encogida sin tocar el suelo. Los demás, viendo la gravedad de la situación los separaron.

-¡Ya está bien! -exclamó Kondou-. Shinpachi, Harada, lleváoslo de aquí. Yamazaki, Inoue. Ésta chica precisa tratamiento inmediato en ese pie.

Rin jadeó, procurando contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. El dolor cada vez era más intenso. Miles de puntos negros se formaban delante de ella y se le revolvió el estómago. Había soportado aquel mal demasiadas horas por no atreverse a pedir ayuda. Yamazaki se la cargó a la espalda y la sacó de la sala de prácticas, seguido de Inoue. Entre los dos, la depositaron en su habitación provisional tan suave como fueron capaces de hacerlo. El mayor salió a buscar medicina y vendas mientras que el ninja optó por examinarle el tobillo.

-Lo has forzado demasiado -informó, palpando el prominente bulto-. Puede que esté roto.

En otras circunstancias, la chica se hubiese ruborizado hasta la punta de las orejas.

-Es... horroroso -dijo con un hilo de voz, refiriéndose a las lacerantes punzadas. El chico arrugó el ceño, malinterpretándolo.

-Souji no es una persona fácil y tú lo has cabreado.

Rin entornó los ojos.

-Él me retó, que se atienda a las consecuencias.

Yamazaki la miró fijamente con aquellos orbes violetas que parecían sinceros y fríos al mismo tiempo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No te beneficia -hizo una pausa. Luego cambió de tema-. Necesitarás un entablillado, pero no te aseguro que puedas volver a mover el pie con normalidad.

Rin se incorporó.

-Pues llévame a mi mundo. Allí me...

-¿Crees realmente en lo que dices? -la cortó.

La muchacha se afligió súbitamente. La persona que más deseaba que confiara en ella, no la creía. Las lágrimas retenidas se desbordaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre el tatami. Yamazaki, percatándose, se puso nervioso.

-Eh, no, no llores -masculló-. Tomohisa, por favor.

Rin le dirigió una mirada de decepción a fin que el chico se sintiera mal, pero se sintió aún peor por intentarlo. Él desvió la vista al suelo, turbado. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el viejo samurái penetró en la estancia con un botiquín de madera entre los dedos.

-Yamazaki -lo regañó contemplando la escena-. No está bien hacer llorar a las señoritas.

El muchacho quiso replicar, pero no supo qué decir. Inoue colocó una mano en la cabeza de la joven.

-Ya está, ya está -le dio varios golpecitos-. Hay que ver. Con lo fuerte que eres y la cantidad de lágrimas que eres capaz de derramar.

Algo frío le alivió el escozor del tobillo. En silencio, Yamazaki le había puesto un trapo húmedo en la herida para bajar el hinchazón. Quizá en parte también era una disculpa, se dijo ella.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta saber la situación de Okita -se levantó para salir-. Inoue, ¿se encarga?

-Descuida.

Rin se quedó algo desilusionada viéndolo irse. Se mordió el labio hasta que la voz del otro samurái la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Yamazaki está preocupado por ti.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada. Hablaba conmigo mismo. Sois tan jóvenes... deberíais poder disfrutar de la vida.

Rin jamás creyó que Inoue fuera a decir algo así. Pensaba que el orgullo de los samuráis era la guerra y morir en combate, pero lo que el mayor decía le cambiaba un poco la perspectiva que tenía de él. Creía saber qué pensaban pero... en la realidad, cada uno de ellos era único.

-En mi mundo... -comenzó. Sin embargo, quiso evitar de nuevo que la tacharan de chiflada. El hombre lo notó.

-Por favor, sigue -se sentó a vendarle el pie. Recelosa al principio, conforme hablaba se fue ilusionando y le explicó miles de cosas del lugar del que procedía, desde meras estupideces hasta información importante. Cómo se organizaba la sociedad, las guerras que había habido hasta entonces, cómo era la policía, el tipo de familias que existían...

-...también hay Hospitales gigantescos -abrió los brazos en forma de círculo por encima de su cabeza-. Allí se hacen las prácticas de mi carrera. También se ha descubierto la cura para la mayoría de los cánceres, aunque el de cabeza es complicado de sanar aún. Hay métodos anticonceptivos para evitar posibles enfermedades de transmisión y... -Se detuvo al percatarse de que Inoue estaba sorprendido-. ¿Qué... ocurre?

-O posees una imaginación portentosa o... estas diciendo la verdad.

Rin no se molestó en contestar. Se había justificado miles de veces y no volvería a hacerlo. Alzó la cabeza, orgullosa, mostrándole a Inoue que no le importaba si no la creía. El mayor suspiró, sabiendo en parte que llevaba razón y Yamazaki pronto se dejó ver otra vez. Estaba tenso, casi como si le hubiesen dado una noticia desagradable.

-Kondou quiere verte. Ha convocado una reunión.

El ninja dio un par de pasos y girándose, se agachó delante de la mundana.

-Sube.

La joven parpadeó. Miró a Inoue, quien no le dedicó mas que una sonrisa afable e intentó hablar.

-Pero yo...

-No tenemos todo el día y tú no puedes caminar en el estado en que te encuentras. Si eres tan amable -movió las manos en un gesto de impaciencia. Rin notó un nudo en la garganta mientras la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza.

-Es que... me da vergüenza.

Yamazaki ladeó la cabeza, perplejo.

-¿Vergüenza?

 _¿Cuántas veces van ya diciendo lo que no debes?_

-Yo... -tragó saliva y se semi incorporó. Vaciló antes de ponerle las manos en los hombros. En ese instante le empezaron a sudar las palmas-. C-con permiso...

Reprimió un grito al quedar suspendida en el aire y se agarró fuertemente al cuello del chico. Si le estaba haciendo daño, no lo comentó. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía perfectamente percibir el suave aroma que desprendía su compañero: un olor almizclado y sutil muy agradable. Volvió a tragar saliva y escondió el rostro en el hueco del hombro del ninja para ocultar el rubor mientras se trasladaban de habitación.

Yamazaki era delgado al fin y al cabo, sin embargo, gozaba de una fuerza ágil y un cuerpo dinámico con el que se movía en el más absoluto sigilo. Rin era consciente de que pesaba el doble que Chizuru, una persona menuda y delicada en comparación a ella misma.

-Perdona -lo llamó. Pese a no girar la cara supo que la escuchaba-. Te dolerán los brazos si sigues llevándome de esta forma.

-No te preocupes por mí.

Rin hinchó las mejillas.

-Demasiado tarde, entonces.

Procuró centrar su atención en cualquier cosa que no fueran las cálidas manos del chico bajo sus rodillas. El calor que le transmitían era casi insoportable.

-Eres bastante... -se abstuvo a terminar la frase-. Nada.

-¿No, qué? ¿Qué soy? ¿Pesada? Ya te he dicho que puedo...

-Iba a decir insólita -respondió-. Vienes a un lugar al que no perteneces a _salvar_ un grupo de gente a los que no debes nada, unos samuráis que no tienen el menor interés en conocerte y para los que eres irrelevante. Y aún así te preocupas de si eres o no una carga para mi desplazamiento.

-Esa es la diferencia -apretó los dedos-. Que yo sí os quiero.

Yamazaki se quedó en silencio. Algo dentro de él se había agitado ante sus palabras. La punta de sus orejas hasta el momento normales, adquirían un tenue color carmesí.

-Hemos llegado -musitó. La depositó en el suelo y la ayudó a sentarse. Luego se acomodó a su lado de rodillas, la espalda recta y una renovada actitud de obediencia hacia Kondou. Rin se negó a levantar la mirada. Después de un rato, se encontró a si misma temblando de miedo.

Kondou sonrió, apenado por la inocente reacción.

-Tomohisa, ¿cómo está tu tobillo?

La muchacha se topó con los ojos del jefe del Shinsengumi.

-Duele -susurró, temerosa. Era como estar en el ojo del huracán-. Quiero volver a mi ciudad y encargarme de él.

-Hablando del tema... -dijo Hijikata-. Souji ha accedido a ir. Luego de calmarse, reconoció tu valor y anunció que te proporcionaría un poco de su confianza.

-Bueno, ayudaron a tomar la decisión unos cuantos de sus gritos, jefe -se mofó Heisuke. Shinpachi y él chocaron puños, divertidos. Rin exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo desde el principio.

-¿Y no me vais a castigar?

-¿Eh?

-He derribado a uno de vuestros mejores soldados. Yo, una mujer. Pensaba que...

Kondou y Hijikata intercambiaron una mirada.

-Si es verdad que provienes de otro mundo... -prosiguió el sub-jefe-...entendemos que vuestras reglas sean dispares a las nuestras. Aparentemente somos expertos en esconder mujeres vestidas de hombres -Rin distinguió un tono amargo en su voz-. Bien que tu caso es diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Sí -afirmó Kondou-. Tomohisa Rin. Somos incapaces de no considerarte una amenaza para nosotros a causa de tus recién exhibidas artes. Por lo tanto, tienes dos opciones: Cometer el seppukku en el acto o, una vez vuelvas a esta Era, unirte a las filas del Shinsengumi en calidad de médico junto a Yamazaki.

El nombrado se puso rígido.

-Con todos mis respetos, señor...

-No repliques -lo cortó-. El avanzado conocimiento en medicina que tiene nos ayudaría en la batalla. Te encargaré una tarea más: Aprende. Empápate de conocimientos útiles, tantos como puedas.

Yamazaki asintió, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. La chica reunió la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y cerró la boca abierta. Estando en peligro constante, se habría esperado una advertencia, amenaza, o que la intimidaran. Paseó la vista pero no encontró a Okita. A lo mejor sí iba contra su voluntad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Estás conforme, Rin?

-Eh... Ah... yo... -juntó las manos delante de ella y se encorvó en una reverencia-. Por supuesto.

Era una ocasión única en la historia y pensaba aprovecharla al máximo. De reojo, Yamazaki la contemplaba sereno.


	4. Capitulo 4: Revelación

_¡Siento la tardanza. He estado ocupadilla con la universidad, espero que me perdonéis!_

 _¡Gracias por los comentarios del anterior capitulo, estoy muy agradecida!_

* * *

-Así que... ésta es la Cueva del Tiempo -Kondou acarició sus paredes con la palma de la mano. Después se llevó la otra a la barbilla-. Es normal y corriente.

 _¿Cueva del Tiempo? ¿Ya tiene nombre?_

Habían decidido que el viaje se haría esa misma tarde y que debía durar un máximo de tres días y tres noches. Si no volvían en ese lapso, Rin tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias de su mentira. Harían turnos durante las jornadas con tal de vigilar la actividad de la expedición entre los mundos.

-A ver. Recuérdame por qué solo pueden ir dos personas -dijo Okita a desgana. Tras el pequeño incidente, Souji parecía haber adoptado otra actitud respecto a la joven.

-Porque si cruzáis más, o desapareceré de vuestras mentes y de aquí o me moriré.

Okita chistó.

-Lástima.

Rin miró al chico. No podía moverse demasiado desde la espalda de Yamazaki, pero aún así intentó mantener una expresión seria y firme.

-Ya sé que me detestas hasta el punto de desear mi muerte. Pero algún día espero poder llevarme bien contigo.

-Primero -se acercó. Le paseó un dedo por delante de la cara-. No te odio, aunque sí aborrezco los mentirosos. Segundo, llevarte bien conmigo implica deberte favores y, que yo sepa, no te debo nada aún.

Ella suspiró. _Algún día..._

Okita, Yamazaki y Rin se situaron en la entrada.

-Una vez pasemos nosotros -explicó la chica-. Nadie podrá traspasar la barrera del tiempo a no ser que venga conmigo. Ahora, si sois tan amables de darme las manos...

El samurái enarcó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Nos acabamos de conocer y ya intentas seducirme? Vaya, chica. Vas un poco rápido.

Rin se armó de paciencia.

-Si no me dais la mano, no seréis capaces de cruzar al otro lado. Tampoco os podéis soltar o acabaréis flotando en la nada eternamente.

Quizá fuese un efecto óptico, pero creyó ver a Okita estremecerse.

-¿Yo también? -preguntó Yamazaki-. No puedo sujetarte y hacer eso a la vez.

La muchacha caviló unos segundos antes de alargar la mano y posarla sobre la del ninja, que descansaba bajo su rodilla.

-Mejor no arriesgarse -se justificó. Respiró hondo a fin de evitar que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza y estiró el brazo hacia su acompañante-. Vamos.

Okita dudó y se la asió. Rin ignoró el fuerte apretón que el hombre le brindó, como si no le estuviesen machacando los huesos uno a uno.

-Bien, llegó la hora de tu final -comunicó al mismo tiempo que empezaban a caminar. Ella tragó saliva. En los segundos siguientes, pensó que Cronos le tomaría el pelo, que no podría volver a su época y que sólo era un intento de acabar con ella, pese a desconocer sus motivos. Pero luego sufrió el conocido tirón en el estómago y el aire cambió. La luz del ocaso los bañó de naranja, el viento les zarandeó el cabello, furioso.

-Vaya, ¿hemos vuelto al exterior? -Okita giró la cara a un lado y al otro-. ¡Kondou! ¡Hijikata! ¿Dónde...?

Enmudeció, percatándose de que no conocía esa parte del bosque.

-No estamos _allí -_ comentó Rin. Nunca se hubiese alegrado tanto de salvar el cuello como en aquel preciso instante-. Estamos en mi mundo ahora.

-Imposible -el samurái retrocedió. Una sonrisa nerviosa le cruzó el rostro-. Debemos estar soñando. Yo debo estar soñando.

-Okita, no es un sueño -atestiguó Yamazaki con un hilo de voz, blanco mortecino-. Créame. He recorrido el bosque de Kyoto de arriba a bajo durante años y jamás he visto ésto.

-Quiero ir a casa -anunció la joven, obligando a los dos hombres a centrarse-. Seguro que cuando os la enseñe, aceptaréis lo que vuestros ojos ven -señaló un lugar entre los árboles-. Por allí.

Al principio las piernas de Yamazaki se negaron a obedecer, mas pasados unos segundos inició la marcha en la dirección que ella apuntaba. Dio un par de traspiés a causa de los desniveles del suelo, no obstante, logró mantenerse firme. Rin se alarmó de la ligera respiración de su compañero. El clima era fresco y pese a ese hecho, unas gotas descendieron por sus sienes denotando fatiga.

La chica extrajo un pañuelo de la ancha manga y lo presionó contra las partes expuestas del rostro del joven, secándole el sudor. Yamazaki sacudió al cabeza.

-No es necesario -jadeó. Okita los estudió detenidamente, los ojos convertidos en dos finas rendijas. Enarcó una ceja y sonrió a medias, sin tramar nada bueno. En el futuro, se divertiría muchísimo a costa de ese par.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Es aquí -anunció. Okita y Yamazaki se quedaron mirando la casa con la boca abierta. La vivienda se componía de una sola planta. Tres escalones enfilaban hacia la puerta, de color caoba claro, y un pequeño jardín era enmarcado por unos muros de piedra y una verja de metal. La casa en sí no era ni demasiado grande, ni demasiado pequeña. El hogar de Rin estaba a diez o quince minutos de la ciudad céntrica de Kyoto, por lo que el silencio a aquellas horas era impresionante. Los grillos empezaban a entonar su cántico, mientras que el aleteo de los pájaros avisaba de que pronto descansarían en la parte más alta de los árboles.

Yamazaki recorrió con la vista la distante carretera, viendo unas extrañas formas moverse en ella. La confusión le cruzó el rostro, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Algo similar pensaba Souji. El chico abría y cerraba la valla constantemente, atraído por el ligero chirrido que emitía. Rin empujó el hombro de su compañero, queriendo bajar de su espalda.

-Suéltame, necesito encontrar las llaves.

-¿Llaves?

-Sí.

El ninja la dejó en el suelo, desconcertado. La chica hurgó en el yukata, en el bolsillo secreto que poseía y de él extrajo lo que buscaba. Acercó una de ellas a la ranura y, tras un breve sonido metálico, la puerta se abrió. Yamazaki dejó escapar un sonido de fascinación.

-Es la primera vez que veo una cerradura como ésta -palpó el reborde metálico-. Parece endeble, y sin embargo...

Se dio cuenta de estaba saliéndose de su papel. La curiosidad le desbordaba y era incapaz de guardar silencio. Se volvió hacia Okita, que lo miraba, expectante.

-Mis disculpas.

El samurái soltó una risilla.

-Vamos, vamos, Yamazaki. No estamos en la sede ahora mismo, no hace falta que te comportes como si cualquier acción externa a tu misión fuese una falta de respeto. Relájate un poco.

 _¿Y lo dice él, que mantiene bien sujeta la katana?_

-Mi Era es peligrosa, pero de otras maneras -aclaró-. Aquí puedes morir en un accidente de coche, o avión...

-¿Coche?

-¿Avión?

La muchacha tardó un poco en reaccionar ante la ignorancia de sus acompañantes. Después recordó quienes eran y de dónde venían.

-Tengo mucho que explicaros... y poco tiempo, al menos hasta que volvamos -caminó al interior de la casa-. Venid. Os serviré algo de cenar.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Okita tocó el canto de una especie de cosa blanca esponjosa y cuadrada. Entrecerró los ojos cuando se desprendió un trozo perteneciente al lado que había agujereado y vació al llevárselo a la boca.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto? -inquirió. Rin dejó los vasos de vidrio llenos de agua en la mesa.

-Son sandwitches. Están hechos de pan y mi fórmula secreta -dijo, orgullosa-. Se pueden comer.

El samurái contempló el "sandwitch" con desdén, rehusándose a probarlo.

-Podría estar envenenado.

Ésta vez fue Yamazaki el que puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ella podría habernos matado de mil maneras desde que pusimos los pies en su mundo. Si se siente mejor, probaré la comida para asegurarme de que uno de los dos vuelve y explica la _traición._

Rin reprimió una sonrisa, enternecida. Jamás hubiese creído que él la defendería. Si eso era defenderla, claro está.

-No importa -clavó los dientes en su cena y masticó con cuidado. Entonces abrió los ojos y la boca y estuvo a punto de dejar caer lo que llevaba en ella. Casi un segundo después recuperó la compostura.

-¿Cómo está? ¿No está tan malo, no? -preguntó la muchacha, sabiendo que era de su agrado más de lo que aparentaba.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Sólo supones?

-Es lo que he dicho. ¿O Prefieres que te atraviese la garganta ahora mismo?

-Mira cómo tiemblo.

-Es hora de zanjar la discusión, por favor -cortó Yamazaki. La chica vio que faltaban dos trozos grandes de su sandwitch y sonrió.

-Por supuesto -contestó. Notó que un trocito de pan se rehusaba a caer de la mejilla del ninja por lo que alargó una mano para quitárselo. Fue instintivo. En el instante en que sus dedos le rozaron la cara, Yamazaki se separó bruscamente y se precipitó al suelo. Casi podría decirse que se arrojó a voluntad.

-¡L-Lo siento! -intentó disculparse Rin-. ¡No lo he hecho adrede...! Es decir, sí que lo he hecho adrede, ¡pero no con intenciones ocultas!

 _¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Cierra el pico ya, pedazo de imbécil!_

Souji estalló de nuevo en carcajadas estridentes. El silencio se apoderó de la estancia en cuanto su risa se convirtió en un leve resuello.

-Como una madre con sus hijos -musitó-. He visto a muchas mujeres hacerles eso a sus retoños. ¿Cuál es tu ocupación laboral, si es que las mujeres de aquí tenéis una?

-P-pues... -tartamudeó. No estaba segura de porqué de pronto Okita se interesaba en su vida-. En días normales, por la mañana estudio en la universidad. Más tarde, superviso un comedor escolar y por las tardes doy clases privadas. Los fines de semana ayudo en una pastelería hasta casi medianoche.

-Es demasiado tiempo ocupado, ¿no crees? ¿Te gustan los niños? -siguió interrogándola. Okita pensó que aquello la avergonzaría y la pondría en evidencia por haber tratado al ninja como a un preescolar. Pero la verdad es que su rostro se endureció.

-Sí y no. Mi hermana mayor deseaba ser pediatra. Yo sólo estoy cumpliendo una parte de sus deseos.

-¿Significa que ella ya no desea serlo? ¿Pasó algo para ese cambio de opinión?

-Murió junto a mis padres.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?

Rin se encogió aún más en su silla. Yamazaki atisbó el brillo en sus ojos, así que, sentándose otra vez, se dispuso a cambiar de tema.

-Hay que hacer un informe para Kondou. Su vida privada es irrelevante en este momento, innecesaria.

Okita fingió no ver la situación de la chica. Se reclinó en el respaldo y observó la habitación sin interés.

-Qué comedor tan extraño. ¿Y dices que la comida se mantiene en lo que vosotros llamáis "frigoríficos"?

Las comisuras de Rin se elevaron un poco. Le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento al hombre y se dispuso a explicarles todo cuanto pudo.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Era ya casi medianoche cuando Yamazaki visitó la pequeña biblioteca en la habitación contigua a la de Rin. Aquella había pertenecido anteriormente a su padres, pero tras el siniestro, la joven había decidido construir estanterías para libros. Ella le había dado luz verde para entrar cuando quisiese a fin de poder llevar a cabo lo que Kondou le había mandado. Pero jamás se hubiese imaginado que habría tanta información junta en un mismo lugar. Paseó los dedos por encima de las tapas maravillándose de la suavidad de algunas y la rugosidad de otras.

Se detuvo en uno en particular que le llamó la atención " _Cendrillon ou la petite pantoufle de vair_ ". Entornó los ojos, sacando el libro. ¿Estaba escrito en otro idioma?

-Es "La Cenicienta" -dijo una voz detrás de él, sobresaltándolo-. Es el título original del cuento. Fue escrito por Charles Perrault en 1697 -la chica se acercó y sopló el polvo que había en él, muleta en mano-. Está en francés. No creo que sepas leerlo.

Los orbes violáceos de Yamazaki se clavaron en los de ella. Luego cayeron sobre el libro.

-¿Sabes tú hablarlo? -inquirió. Ella negó.

-Puedo mantener un diálogo superficial y lo entiendo, pero no lo he estudiado. Mi padre me lo leía antes de dormir. Trabajaba de profesor de idiomas aquí en Kyoto.

El ninja bajó la cabeza.

-Debió de haber sido un gran hombre.

Rin se mordió el labio.

-Lo fue.

El hombre dejó el libro donde estaba y prosiguió con su investigación. Por algún motivo, se sintió incómodo a causa de los ojos que lo seguían por la habitación. Intentó deshacerse de ese sentimiento, mientras reseguía las generosas estanterías llenas. Acarició la idea de preguntarle acerca de algo que le fuese útil, pero se encontró a si mismo admirándolas embobado. Sacudió la cabeza. Kondou le había ordenado que aprendiese y se estaba dando demasiado tiempo libre.

-Los libros de medicina están aquí -la chica se acercó hasta casi poder sentir su calor y de pronto sus brazos pesaron cuando fueron cargados con libros-. Algunos están en inglés. Te daré solo los que contienen japonés. Hay algunos elementales, y otros más avanzados. Incluso un manual de cómo iniciar un reconocimiento médico en nuestra época. Si no entiendes algo, puedes preguntármelo.

Yamazaki asintió en silencio y se sentó en el suelo. Rin se extrañó.

-¿Porqué no te sientas en el sofá? Estarás más cómodo -sugirió.

-Okita dormirá ahí y yo probablemente me quede despierto toda la noche.

-Eso no es bueno para la salud.

El ninja ladeó la cara.

-Mi salud no es tan importante como salvar vidas.

-Es importante para mí -confesó, desconcertándolo-. Si no te cuidas, no serás capaz de ayudar a los demás.

-Aún así, es mi deber como Shinsengumi -contestó, impávido. Rin resopló. La cabezonería de esos chicos no dejaba de sorprenderla-. ¿Qué ha dicho el médico de tu pie?

Rin zarandeó la muleta.

-Una rotura fibrilar de primer grado. En unas semanas estaré como nueva, aunque mañana deberé ir a hacerme algunas pruebas al hospital. En diez o quince días podré volver a caminar con normalidad.

-Bien.

La joven se sentó a su lado y él la miró confuso.

-Me quedaré contigo.

El chico se retiró un poco.

-Eso es un acto prescindible. Deberías descansar.

-He perdido dos días enteros -explicó, acomodando un libro en sus muslos-. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales -alzó la barbilla-. No creas que lo hago por ti.

Yamazaki no supo si sentirse herido o aliviado.

-Como quieras.

Rin se sintió orgullosa de haber logrado convencerlo. Enterró la cabeza en el libro, pero poco pudo estudiar teniendo al joven al lado. Él estaba _vivo._ Al menos, por el momento. El ninja le preguntó algunas cosas que para él eran desconocidas, aunque en general estaba bien entrenado en la materia. Pasadas unas horas los parpados empezaron a pesarle hasta que, cada uno en momentos diferentes, se durmieron apoyados en la pared.

De madrugada, Yamazaki despertó. Al verse en un sitio desconocido fue preso de un temor inicial, que fue disipándose mientras su cerebro recordaba los sucesos del día pasado. Giró la cabeza a su derecha, topándose con un rostro conocido. Rin dormía aferrada a un libro en el que se leía " _Tratado de Cirugía: Fundamentos biológicos de la práctica quirúrgica moderna_ ". Le quitó el libro de las manos, diciéndose que le echaría un vistazo más tarde. Se levantó a por una manta, con lo que tapar a la helada muchacha.

Revisó los armarios, encontrando extrañas vestimentas que decidió no tocar, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Posteriormente se encaminó al cuarto pero una voz en la oscuridad lo frenó.

-Pensé que ibas a taparme -susurró Okita, divertido-. Y a darme un beso de buenas noches.

-Deje que burlarse de mí, por favor.

El samurái se estiró cual gato sobre el sofá y bostezó.

-Es realmente cómodo, deberías probarlo -sus ojos relucieron en la penumbra-. ¿Vas a volver ahí dentro?

Yamazaki titubeó. Era todo lo que Okita necesitaba saber.

-Tú también empiezas a sentir que le debes algo, ¿verdad?

El ninja tardó un poco en asentir.

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento. Es como... como si mi simple existencia...

-¿Dependiese de ella?

-Sí. ¿A usted también le pasa?

Okita se encogió de hombros.

-En cierto modo -rodó hasta quedar de lado-. No soporto ésta sensación de dependencia. Me pone de muy mal humor. Da la impresión de que mi vida no me pertenece.

-Quizá nunca nos haya pertenecido.

El samurái cerró los ojos.

-Acuéstate. Mañana será otro día -elevó la mano-. En el armario hay futones. En esta época también existen y siguen utilizándose al parecer.

Yamazaki miró en dirección a la otra habitación.

-No. Leeré un poco más. Asimismo, no sería justo para Tomohisa y no me atrevo a despertarla.

-Como quieras.

El joven caminó a la biblioteca y tendió la manta sobre la muchacha. Rin había resbalado hasta quedar en posición fetal en el suelo, respirando profundamente. Le examinó el tobillo inmovilizado gracias al médico. No se diferenciaba demasiado de las telas que utilizaba cuando los soldados eran heridos, pero tenían una textura y un color distinto. Tocó por encima la venda y de pronto se descubrió palpándole la piel. Apartó la mano como movido por la corriente.

 _¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Yamazaki?_

Acurrucándose en un rincón, abrió el libro más cercano que vio. Sin embargo, no llegó a acabar la pagina, pues se sumió en un sueño misterioso y en parte, reparador.


	5. Capitulo 5: El comienzo

_Buenas a todos. Quiero pedir disculpas por mi falta de constancia. La universidad me ha tenido atrapada en la habitación y me era imposible continuar cualquier otro fanfic, incluido este. Dicho sea que estoy a punto de finalizar mi primer curso, así que espero, a partir de ahora, poder dedicarle más tiempo._

 _Este fanfic, y en especial, con tal miembro del Shinsengumi no parece ser muy famoso entre el público que lee cosas de Hakuouki, pero me contento con saber que siempre habrá alguien movido por la curiosidad que lo lea o simplemente alguien que haya querido un fanfic de este personaje. ¡Saludos y espero que os guste!_

* * *

Rin despertó pronto y se estiró, dolorida. Dormir en el suelo no había sido una buena idea, y gimió añorando la cómoda cama que tenía en la otra habitación. Al levantar los brazos, una manta se deslizó de sus hombros a su cintura. Que ella recordase, en ningún momento se la había puesto. Levantándose extrañada, hizo miles de conjeturas acerca de ello. Observó el pequeño salón de su casa con detenimiento, reparando en las dos figuras en él: Una se acurrucaba en el sofá, durmiendo a pierna suelta, mientras que la otra, sentada en el suelo junto a un montón de libros, pasaba páginas con ojos soñolientos. Yamazaki arrugó el ceño y bostezó, cansado.

La chica se apoyó en el marco y respiró hondo. Estaban ahí. Okita y Yamazaki eran reales, de carne y hueso. Cronos no le había mentido, era cierto que podía salvarlos de su fatal destino. Miró al ninja detenidamente, admirando su gesto serio y su voluntad inquebrantable de aprender. Sonrió para sí misma al ver cómo se mojaba los labios para pasar a los siguientes párrafos que le ofrecían un conocimiento superior, cómo sus ojos violáceos repasaban ávidamente cada letra escrita y arrugaba la nariz cuando no entendía algo.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿De verdad arrugaba la nariz por ese motivo, o lo había supuesto? Reprimió aquellos extraños pensamientos que llenaban su mente y se mordió el labio inferior. Al hacerlo, Yamazaki se percató de su presencia y la contempló impasible. Rin tragó saliva, creyendo haber hecho alguna cosa incorrecta y se sintió mucho más pequeña. Entonces el joven cerró el libro, lo dejó a un lado y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas. Luego inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante.

–Te debemos una disculpa –habló. Rin no era capaz de verle el rostro e imaginó que tenía los ojos cerrados-. En nombre de Okita y en el mío, rogamos tu perdón.

–¿Eh? –fue lo único que logró decir-. ¿EH? No. ¡No! Quiero decir… Comprendo vuestra situación. No hay nada que disculpar –al ver que Yamazaki no se movía se acercó un poco más y recogió el libro que había estado leyendo. Lo depositó en su regazó ante la confusión del chico-. Me basta con que hayáis venido.

–¿Por qué nosotros? –preguntó él mientras se incorporaba-. ¿Qué fue lo que convenció a Kondou para elegirnos? ¿Fuiste tú?

Rin miró hacia otro lado, lo que dio a Yamazaki la respuesta que buscaba. El chico era de todo menos estúpido. Se quedaba con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

–¿Por qué? –la presionó. Ella no respondió. Se giró dispuesta a irse pero el ninja la tomó de la manga del kimono. Rin intentó zafarse, en vano.

–¡No preguntes! –exclamó, alterada-. No puedo decir algo así sin poneros en peligro a todos. Lo siento Yamazaki. Créeme que siento no poder decir nada más. Confía en mí y todo irá bien.

–¿En peligro…?

–Yamazaki –lo nombró Okita desde la comodidad del sofá. Se tomó tiempo para estirarse como un gato y luego relajarse-. Ha dicho que te abstengas a preguntar.

Rin parpadeó. Lo último que esperaba era que Souji saliese en su defensa.

–Eso no significa que tarde o temprano te veas obligada a confesar, Tomohisa.

–Llámame Rin, sin formalidades -dijo y añadió-. No podría contaros nada aunque quisiera. Si lo hiciera...

–Morirías, ¿no es así? Recuerdo la hoja.

A la joven se le iluminó la mirada.

–Entonces, ¿me creéis? -inquirió. Yamazaki habló, levantando las manos e invitándola a quedarse en silencio.

–A pesar de que es difícil asimilar que un Dios de tu mundo te haya hecho llegar a otro que se supone que es producto de la imaginación de alguien, lo cierto es que estamos aquí, ¿no? De otra forma, te habríamos obligado a cometer el seppukku.

–No. Un honor así no se merece por engañar al Shinsengumi -comentó Okita acariciando el extremo de su katana. Rin no lograba despegar los ojos del movimiento suave y letal que creaba el samurái sobre el mango. Era casi como si de un momento a otro la pudiese partir en trocitos y se mentalizó hacer unas cuantas clases de kendo, por si acaso.

–Lo entiendo –Rin caminó hacia la cocina-. Os prepararé algo para desayunar, luego os enseñaré la ciudad. ¿Podríais dejar las armas aquí?

–Me niego –dijo el samurái-. No sabemos qué puede haber ahí fuera.

–Pero... mi era no es peligrosa en ese sentido. No puedes ir matando a la gente, te encerrarían de por vida.

Aquello no pareció hacerle cambiar de opinión. Yamazaki obedeció casi al momento, dejando su espada contra el mueble más cercano. Ante el silencio que se instauró, el ninja levantó la vista.

–No voy totalmente desarmado –explicó-. Tengo un cuchillo escondido y varias agujas. Es mejor que nada.

La chica resopló, dándose por vencida.

–De acuerdo, supongo que no pasa nada. Yamazaki puede actuar en el caso de que ocurra algo fuera de lo común así que por favor, deja la espada, Okita.

El joven suspiró manteniendo una media sonrisa en el rostro.

–Qué le vamos a hacer… -se sacó ambas armas de la cintura, tanto la katana como la kodachi y las depositó sobre el sofá-. No me hagas cambiar de opinión, Rin. Aún puedo partirte el cuello con las manos.

–Eres un pesado –espetó.

Durante los dos días siguientes, la joven se dedicó a hacerles caminar por toda la urbanización, señalando los aspectos más comunes de la vida en ese mundo. Les mostró las tiendas, el funcionamiento de la ley y evitó de milagro que les atropellasen los coches. El hombre de un vehículo se paró y salió a increparlos por su temeridad. Okita echó en falta su espada, por lo que mientras Rin intentaba calmar a un samurái con ganas de buscar pelea, Yamazaki trató de apaciguar el crispado humor del conductor. El ninja pronto se acostumbró a lo que le rodeaba, pese a que cada cosa que veía hacía que sus ojos se abriesen por la sorpresa. Una vieja cabina telefónica llamó considerablemente su atención. Entró en ella y se estremeció: Nunca había tenido ese sentimiento de claustrofobia. Se concentró entonces en el extraño aparato negro conectado a una especie de cable de acero en el extremo para olvidarse.

Unos pasos detrás de él lo sobresaltaron.

–¿Te diviertes? –inquirió Souji. Yamazaki se puso colorado.

–Me disculpo por mi insolencia.

Rin sonrió de forma cálida ante el rubor que cubría las mejillas de su compañero. Más que divertirse, los chicos disfrutaban curioseando. Okita de vez en cuando pegaba la cara en el cristal de algún aparador despertando la risa de los que se encontraban al otro lado. Pese a que los tres vestían yukata, la gente apenas daba un vistazo y se volvían a concentrar en lo suyo. Era algo corriente. Comieron diferentes platos en un restaurante céntrico mientras veían la retransmisión de un partido de fútbol en el televisor del lugar. A Yamazaki y a Souji por poco se les salta el corazón del pecho cuando la rara caja de imágenes en movimiento se encendió y empezó a emitir sonidos. La chica se vio obligada a separarles las caras de la pantalla ante la mirada de reprobación de los dueños.

Comiendo, el ninja y ella comentaron las dudas que el joven tenía acerca de los libros que había memorizado... asombrosamente rápido. Le parecía algo inaudito, casi imposible y aun así se sentía orgullosa de su camarada.

–Entonces –decía él-. Cuando un ligamento superior se rompe, ¿basta con unir las dos partes escindidas? ¿La extremidad afectada seguirá funcionando tras el reposo recomendado?

–Más o menos. Si el ligamento no está seriamente dañado y es un corte limpio, hay posibilidades de que pueda volver a curarse sin dejar secuelas en el futuro. Y con secuelas me refiero a que si no lo curan bien, el ligamento puede estar resentido de por vida.

–Interesante –murmuró.

–Qué aburrimiento –dijo Okita pinchando el mochi que tenía delante-. ¿No podéis hablar de eso en otro momento? ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?

–¿Qué sugieres? –inquirió ella.

–Empezaré preguntando la razón por la cual las mujeres y los hombres llevan una ropa tan ajustada. Sobre todo las mujeres. Nunca he visto tanta poca ropa en una fémina desde el Barrio Rojo e incluso éstas llevan más prendas encima. ¿Las llevas tú también?

–A veces –susurró Rin. De pronto se sentía avergonzada-. Ahora hace frío, pero en verano solemos llevar mucha menos.

Yamazaki soltó una exclamación de horror, pero Okita se inclinó hacia adelante, interesado de repente.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Cuánto es "mucho menos"?

–Pervertido.

–Quizá.

El ninja los interrumpió.

–Es casi media tarde –comentó-. Kondou y Hijikata deben estar a punto de llegar a la entrada de la cueva.

Se instauró un silencio incómodo.

–No pongas esa cara, Rin –le dijo Okita, recorriendo la silla sin cuidado-. No te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente. Hay muchas cosas que explicar al Shinsengumi y tenemos que ir para evitar que te maten cuando aparezcas.

La chica asintió.

–Entonces, id. Yo iré más tarde. Tengo que preparar cosas para estar en el otro lado –como los chicos parecían desconfiados añadió-. Medicamentos y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Si voy a curar heridas, será mejor que vaya preparada.

–Entiendo –murmuró Yamazaki. Okita y él se levantaron. El segundo sacó una bolsa de piel y depositó en la mesa tres monedas de color de oro. Rin parpadeó.

–¿Y eso?

–El pago por la comida –contestó el ninja. La chica apenas logró contener la risa. Era obvio que no sabían cómo funcionaba ese mundo, ni mucho menos la moneda, y ello en parte le parecía gracioso-. ¿Qué te resulta tan divertido?

–Nosotros no pagamos con esto –abrió la billetera de su mochila y sacó un par de billetes-. ¿Veis? Ésta es nuestra moneda.

Okita sujetó uno de los billetes.

–¿Un simple papel? –lo sacudió-. No parece tener mucho valor.

-¡Lo tiene! –la chica se lo quitó de las manos, temiendo que pudiese romperlo-. Esto equivale a una cierta cantidad que ahorro cada mes. La empresa donde trabajamos nos proporciona dinero para que podamos vivir a cambio del trabajo. Con esto pagamos todo lo necesario.

–Ya lo sabemos. El sistema capitalista es el mismo que en nuestra época, Tomohisa –informó Yamazaki. Rin enrojeció.

–L-Lo siento.

–No pasa nada. No sabemos nada de tu mundo, pero tú tampoco sabes del nuestro. Nosotros también utilizamos un tipo de _papel-moneda_ , pero tiene una textura y un color completamente diferente.

–Ya veo… -tras decir aquello, una camarera se acercó. Sonrió a los chicos y la joven depositó el dinero en sus manos-. ¡Gracias por la comida!

Al salir, Rin los condujo de vuelta a la cueva, explicándoles que a partir de aquel momento ya podrían ir y volver solos siempre que quisiesen. Antes de cruzar el oscuro túnel dimensional, Yamazaki giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de la muchacha, que lo miraban con cariño, e incluso distinguió un deje de dulzura en ellos. El chico sintió un pinchazo en el pecho que no había sentido antes y se alarmó. Al cruzar al otro lado, su mano se había desplazado sobre el centro del dolor, que iba atenuándose conforme pasaban los segundos. Okita lo notó.

–¿Te ocurre algo? –inquirió. Yamazaki negó.

–Ya está. No es nada –contestó y respiró hondo. Estaban de vuelta.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Rin volvió al cabo de varias horas después de que el ninja y Souji relataran sus vivencias a un asombrado Shinsengumi, que no se atrevió a intervenir en ningún momento de la explicación. De vuelta a la época feudal, la joven encendió la linterna que había traído en previsión a la oscuridad del bosque. Shinpachi y Harada la esperaban y con la excusa del pie, uno cargó con la gigantesca mochila que había traído y el otro la llevó a caballito, pese a las incesantes protestas que la joven profería.

–Pensaba que a todas las mujeres os gustaban las comodidades –comentó Harada.

-Yo no soy "todas las mujeres". Además… -se dio por vencida y suspiró con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del samurái- …odio ser una carga. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

–Rin _-chan_ –Harada sonrió-. No siempre conseguirás hacer cosas a solas. ¿Nunca has oído la frase "La unión hace la fuerza"?

–Sí. Pero en mi mundo ya no tengo a nadie.

Un silencio reinó en el camino, solo interrumpido por el sonido de los pasos de ambos hombres. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a preguntar sobre el otro lado, ni tampoco sobre su vida privada. Sentían que, o no era el momento oportuno, o la pena que les transmitía la muchacha era preocupante y no merecía abrir de nuevo una herida que ya de por si parecía no curar.

–¿Cómo se han comportado Okita y Yamazaki? -preguntó Shinpachi, por un lado interesado, pero por el otro deseando terminar con la incomodidad del momento.

Rin sonrió sin querer.

–Bien. No han dado problemas. Casi al contrario. Okita no dejaba de dormir y de mirarlo todo. Yamazaki estaba más interesado en los libros de medicina de mi época que en lo que lo rodeaba. Leyó dos enteros en los días que estuvimos en el otro lado. ¿No es fascinante? Su rapidez mental es asombrosa. En realidad, él es asombroso, porque ejercer su "profesión" no es tarea fácil y—

Se calló al ver que ambos sonreían de forma extraña y se puso colorada.

–Ya veo -dijo uno.

–Así que era eso… -siguió el otro.

–¿Chicos…?

–Hemos llegado -anunció Harada, evitando tema. El corazón de la chica empezó a latir con fuerza cuando Nagakura la depositó en el suelo y vio quien seguía barriendo los exteriores de la gigantesca casa. Yamazaki miraba al infinito mientras sacudía la escoba de un lado a otro. Sus orbes relucían en la penumbra de la noche como grandes faros de luz.

No parecía ser un comportamiento normal porque los dos hombres que la acompañaban se veían bastante sorprendidos.

–¿Yamazaki? ¿Qué haces todavía despierto? -inquirió Shinpachi. El chico dejó de barrer y entrecerró los párpados.

–Oh. Buenas noches, Nagakura, Harada -centró su atención en la muchacha-. Tomohisa. Me alegro de que estés de vuelta.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que el corazón de Rin estallase de felicidad. Siete. Sólo siete palabras.

–Lo mismo digo -balbuceó.

–Sígueme -ordenó-. Kondou deseaba verte en cuanto regresases.

Dejó la escoba a un lado y le dio la espalda. Rin frunció el ceño. ¿Eso era todo? Mientras caminaban dejando atrás a ambos samuráis, la joven se debatía entre preguntar o no. Finalmente se decidió por lo primero.

–Yamazaki… ¿Has estado esperando aquí porque Kondou quería citarme?

–Por supuesto. Hay algo que precisa de tu avanzado conocimiento y de tu previsión de futuro.

–Ah.

Rin bajó la cabeza. Se había hecho ilusiones al respecto sin pensar en la razón detrás de la ansiedad que había visto en el rostro de su compañero. Harada y Shinpachi se despidieron, acabada ya su tarea. Atravesaron el pequeño pasillo que daba a la habitación donde se encontraban cuatro personas. Rin contuvo el aliento al ver a Sannan, que la saludó con un ligero y amable asentimiento de cabeza. Cuando Yamazaki intentó salir de la habitación, Kondou le ordenó quedarse. No en vano, Shimada también se encontraba allí. La chica, aún atónita, apenas alcanzaba a sentarse correctamente al lado de Kondou y de Hijikata. Por el gesto serio de los demás, adivinó que no todos los días dejaban a alguien a quien no conocían acercarse demasiado a su capitán. Sannan dejó caer los brazaletes metálicos al suelo del tatami con cuidado, mostrando que donde debía estar el antebrazo izquierdo se abría paso una larga muesca en el metal. Rin bajó los ojos hasta el brazo del hombre.

–No es nada, Tomohisa –Sannan le mostró lo que quería ver. Una fina línea rosada casi cicatrizada, nada más. La alegría que aquello le causó la obligó a levantarse y a soltar una pequeña exclamación de júbilo.

–P-por favor, siéntate –dijo Kondou, alterado por la reacción de la muchacha. Había esperado una algo similar a Chizuru… sin caer en la cuenta de que Rin era de un mundo completamente distinto. Por otro lado, ella estaba a punto de llorar.

–Jamás nadie había expresado tanta alegría por algo tan insignificante como esto –dijo el hombre de gafas, en tono burlón y a la vez amable.

–No me malentienda, señor… -balbuceó-. Estoy feliz porque no ha sufrido daños mayores, eso es todo.

Rin y Kondou se lanzaron una mirada cómplice.

–Bien –dijo el hombre-. Creo que esto dice suficiente. Mañana mismo serás trasladada a los aposentos de Chizuru. Te entrenaremos como cualquier otro soldado bajo nuestro mando, aunque siempre respetando… ciertos… momentos de intimidad, ya me entiendes.

No se le veía demasiado cómodo diciéndolo, como tampoco a Rin escuchándolo.

–Me sorprende que confíes en ella tan rápido –habló Sannan-. Teniendo en cuenta que podría haber sido una estrategia de nuestro enemigo para introducirse en nuestras filas.

La chica no daba crédito. Bajó la cabeza, disgustada. Su júbilo se había transformado en desolación en menos de un segundo, ni siquiera sabía qué decir a continuación. Fue Yamazaki quien, al ver la expresión de la muchacha, tomó la iniciativa de contestar.

–Con todos mis respetos, señor –dijo-. He estado en su mundo. He visto, oído y consumido cosas que nadie creería, salvo Okita y yo mismo. En ese _futuro_ no había samuráis, no había guerra y el peligro no se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. La gente sabe cosas de su pasado y de todos los siglos de cada país, y vive en harmonía entre naciones. Sin embargo, Tomohisa no ha querido desvelarnos sus motivos para venir a nuestra época no por miedo a morir, sino por temor a no poder ayudarnos. Ella ha demostrado más en unos pocos días que la mitad de nuestros hombres en años.

Rin abrió unos ojos como platos y se ruborizó. Observó el suelo del tatami, evitando cualquier contacto visual con nadie. Kondou se echó a reír y el secretario general curvó las comisuras hacia arriba.

–Vaya, vaya, Yamazaki –dijo Sannan-. ¿Y todo eso en tres días?

El ninja se encogió. Su cara tomó un suave color carmín a la vez que asentía.

–Pido perdón por mi impertinencia, señor.

–Estás más que disculpado – reveló el hombre. Se puso en pie y abrió la puerta de la habitación-. Yamazaki es un digno miembro de nuestro grupo y también uno de los más desconfiados. Si cree que eres digna de confianza, tomaré su palabra. Buenas noches.

Y se fue. Rin respiró hondo. Se permitió entonces mirar a Yamazaki de reojo y de pura casualidad, sus miradas se encontraron en el proceso. Ambos desviaron la vista. Fue entonces cuando Kondou dio un par de fuertes palmadas en el aire y también se levantó. Los presentes lo imitamos.

–Bien. ¡Hemos acabado por hoy! Me alegra saber que hemos podido solucionar esto pacíficamente. Shimada, acompaña a Tomohisa a la habitación. Yamazaki, necesito hablar contigo en privado un poco más.

Cada uno se fue por su lado. Antes de abandonar la habitación –porque Kondou había convocado su "reunión secreta" con el ninja en su propia habitación-, sintió la necesidad de despedirse.

–Yamazaki –lo llamó. El chico se dio la vuelta al oír su apellido-. Que duermas bien. ¡Quiero decir…! ¡Eh…! ¡Buenas noches!

La joven se dio prisa en alcanzar a Shimada, muerta de vergüenza. El chico se la quedó mirando sin apenas pestañear durante unos instantes que le parecieron horas. No sabía por qué necesitaba verla alejarse, ni tampoco por qué a cada paso que daba se sentía más alicaído. Abrió la boca varias veces sin decir una palabra. Finalmente, la chica se perdió de vista y Yamazaki suspiró.

–Buenas noches… Rin.


	6. Capitulo 6: De mal en peor

_¿Qué decir? No es de mis mejores capítulos porque he intentado narrar ciertos hechos como aparecen en el anime/juego, y debo admitir que me he hecho un lío. No recuerdo las veces que he tenido que deshacer parágrafos para reescribirlos. Espero vuestros comentarios tanto largos como constructivos si queréis. Me gustaría saber qué le falla a mi historia, porque sé del cierto que hay algo que nunca está bien en mis fanfics y no logro saber qué._

 _¡Hasta dentro de poco!_

* * *

 **7 de julio de 1864**

Rin no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Mientras comían, sus piernas no dejaban de moverse. Casi parecía un tic nervioso, sin contar con que la muchacha sabía lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Todos los miembros del Shinsengumi presentían que algo ocurría, pero decidieron ignorarlo. Eran conscientes de que no podían preguntar a menos que quisieran recibir una reprimenda por parte de Kondou, quien se sentaba justo al lado.

Sin embargo, este parecía saber exactamente lo que pasaba con la chica por lo que, a punto de terminar su ración, decidió llamarla y hablar en el exterior. Rin, obediente, accedió a ello. Una vez en el patio, Kondou adoptó una expresión seria.

– Algo te atormenta, y viniendo de ti debe ser algo crucial –habló el hombre. La joven bajó la cabeza, afligida.

– Mañana debería ir a un sitio–

– Ya lo hemos hablado, Tomohisa –cortó el hombre-. Mañana debemos dividirnos. No sabemos si el _**Sonnou Joui***_ está en Ikeda o en Shikoku, por lo que nos partiremos en dos grupos y esperaremos a la señal.

La expresión de Rin se hizo más oscura aún.

– Y yo insisto en que me dejéis libertad hasta entonces. Os lo suplico. Por favor, es cuestión de vida o muerte. O en este caso, de honor para vuestros hombres –imploró la chica.

Kondou suspiró. Dio varias vueltas mientras se rascaba la nuca, pensando en lo que debería hacer. Luego, se encaró a la joven.

– Hace cuatro meses te habría obligado a cometer seppukku por las cosas que decías porque apenas tenían sentido para nosotros. Ahora, después de que tanto Yamazaki como Souji apelaran por ti y tras ver que tus motivos son sinceros, me avergüenzo de haber dudado un solo instante. Pero dejarte marchar como si nada a la espera de que soluciones quien sabe qué tu sola…

Rin hizo una mueca. Ya no era tan indefensa como el jefe del Shinsengumi creía. Al contrario, había aprendido de los mejores. Aun siendo una mujer, Saito la había instruido igual que a los demás aprendices, a pesar de que a veces estos solían ponerle trabas y complicarle las cosas por su condición. Había logrado dominar bastante bien la kodachi, al punto de aguantar al menos más de veinticinco segundos contra su instructor. Se decía que en realidad, las mujeres guerreras utilizaban la conocida _**naginata*,**_ pero Rin, al intentar utilizarla se había vuelto más lenta en combate y por consecuencia, había dejado de utilizarla. Le bastaba el poder defenderse.

Pero no siempre había estado en el entrenamiento: Como ninja, o en este caso, _**kunoichi***_ –un nombre que le provocaba risa cada vez que lo escuchaba- debía complacer, tranquilizar y espiar. Al contrario que sus camaradas Shimada y Yamazaki, Rin había desarrollado un sentido de la percepción mucho mayor. En el barrio rojo, cada vez que los secretos de los hombres que frecuentaban el lugar pasaban por sus oídos se encargaba de que la información llegase a los de los dos espías. Incluso si alguna vez intentaban pasarse de la raya con la "indefensa" muchacha, Shimada y Yamazaki actuaban como una fingida ley contratada por el restaurante donde Rin trabajaba y obligaban al agresor a abandonar dicho establecimiento.

En cuanto a la tuberculosis de Okita, ya no había rastro de ella en su cuerpo. A esas alturas, los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad habrían dejado secuelas en el samurái y, como Rin preveía, al día siguiente escupiría sangre frente a Kazama Chikage. Pero ya no lo haría. La joven había obligado a Souji, por órdenes de Kondou, a visitar el hospital de su mundo con frecuencia. Al comentarle que la tuberculosis se había presentado en su vida, Okita solo sonrió, y al saber que podía ser curada, su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

– Entonces podré seguir al lado de Kondou hasta que la guerra me lleve, ¿no es así? –dijo.

Los ojos de Rin se cubrían de lágrimas, y en un arrebato emocional se colgó del cuello del chico. Okita intentaba sacudírsela de encima por la repentina invasión del espacio personal, pero al final correspondió su abrazo de buena gana. Al comunicárselo a Kondou, éste los invitó a todos a un gran banquete. Un mes más tarde, Kondou se enfrentaba a un dilema en el que ponía a prueba su lealtad y confianza.

– Se lo imploro –Rin se agachó y fue a dar con la cabeza en el suelo-. Por favor, por favor…

El hombre puso una mueca. Al final, suspiró.

– Mañana el cuartel estará patas arriba. Estaremos repasando la estrategia a seguir, el momento adecuado para atacar. No sería de extrañar que alguien pudiese escabullirse por la puerta a mediodía.

A la muchacha se le iluminaron los ojos y le dio un abrazo. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo usual, por lo que Kondou ya estaba acostumbrado al cariño de la chica.

 **S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S**

 **8 de julio de 1864**

Tal y como el mayor había dicho, la entrada del cuartel del Shinsengumi se encontraba vacía y solo un leve murmullo lejano advertía de la presencia de personas en el interior. Con su nueva ropa oscura –cortesía de Yamazaki- salió de allí en absoluto silencio. No le costó demasiado encontrar el lugar: preguntar por un lado o por el otro, seguir las indicaciones y leer los carteles fue todo lo que necesitó.

Al llegar a Ikeda, la tensión en su estómago se hizo más grande. ¿Qué debería hacer a continuación? Vio el cielo tornarse naranja y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que en realidad, llegar al local había consumido varias horas, pese a la sensación de rapidez. Llamó a la puerta –cerrada hasta ese momento- hasta que un samurái de aspecto amenazador asomó la cabeza.

– ¿Qué quieres, chico? –gruñó.

Rin parpadeó, paralizada, hasta que recordó que iba vestida como tal. Carraspeó, aclarándose la voz.

– Vengo a hacer negocios.

– Aquí no hacemos nada, muchacho. Lárgate o—

– ¿O qué? –contraatacó ella. Las palabras que pronunció a continuación salieron de sus labios por sí solas-. Es una lástima. El señor Kazama se sentirá muy decepcionado por ello. Espero que sepa afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se dio la vuelta, a la espera de que calaran en el samurái. No se hizo mucho de rogar, puesto que a sabiendas de la importancia y el temperamento de los demonios, el hombre deseaba complacer y por encima de todo, evitar enfadarlos.

–¡Espera! –la llamó. Al principio titubeó un segundo antes de abrir más la puerta, lo justo para dejarla entrar-. ¡Ten cuidado y no toques nada! El señor Kazama se encuentra en—

–Sí –cortó-. Ya lo sé.

Mientras subía las escaleras intentaba evitar las furiosas miradas de los samuráis a su paso. A cada escalón, veía como su cuerpo se volvía más pesado, hasta el punto de que, en el último, tuvo que pararse a respirar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Pasó por el pasillo a su derecha y abrió la puerta del final. Allí, enfrascados en una silenciosa conversación se encontraban los tres demonios que más miedo le habían infundado. Chikage, Amagiri y Shiranui. La contemplaron, sorprendidos. Un incómodo silencio se instauró en la estancia, la tensión era tan notoria que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Al final, la joven se sentó sobre las rodillas y habló.

– Mi nombre es Tomohisa Rin y soy _kunoichi_ entre las filas del Shinsengumi.

– ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Shiranui. En un instante, tenía un par de pistolas apuntándole la cabeza. Rin se encogió, aterrorizada. El demonio fue a apretar el gatillo cuando la voz de Chikage lo detuvo.

– Espera. No creo que este humano haya venido aquí a sentenciarse de muerte. Escuchemos sus razones –luego se dirigió a ella-. Tienes muchas agallas al venir aquí y proclamarte del Shinsengumi, mujer.

Kazama no era tan estúpido como los demás samuráis. Había reconocido su género con un simple vistazo. Rin se mordió el labio tan fuerte que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre inundarle las papilas. Intentó controlar los violentos temblores de su cuerpo, una respuesta sincera al miedo. Hincó de cabeza al suelo, en un ruego silencioso.

– Por favor. Marchaos de aquí –imploró. Otro silencio. La muchacha sabía que su vida podía contarse en minutos. Puede que incluso en segundos.

– Pongamos que lo hacemos. ¿De qué huimos exactamente? –Chikage se estaba divirtiendo. Lo notaba en su tono de voz burlón. Una situación demasiado extraña que tres demonios poderosos no podían tomarse en serio.

– N-no es huir –balbuceó a duras penas-. Es una retirada estratégica. Pronto, el Shinsengumi llegará y echará la puerta abajo, acabando con cualquier posibilidad de negociar que tengáis. No me importa lo que tengáis entre manos –mintió-. Solo quiero evitar las bajas que se producirán en breves.

Amagiri, que hasta aquel momento permanecía en las sombras, descruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

– Esto es absurdo –comentó-. La locura ha hecho mella en la mente de esta muchacha. Propongo echarla de aquí sin castigos. Nadie va a hacerle caso, de todas formas.

Escucharon susurros amortiguados y Rin se puso más nerviosa: Se le acababa el tiempo. Comenzó su relato, ignorando las palabras del demonio de pelo rojo. La aparición de Cronos, cómo había llegado allí, cómo sabía de las vidas de cada personaje importante de aquella era, los acontecimientos ocurridos y lo más importante, la utilización del Agua de la Vida por Kodo. Notó el creciente interés de los tres seres aunque se esforzasen en ocultarlo. Era un gran dato el saber quién se encargaba de crear a los monstruos llamados Rasetsu.

– Tu historia no se sostiene por ningún lado –habló Kazama sin levantar la voz-. Pero dado que nos has proporcionado el nombre de esa alimaña, te dejaremos marchar.

– ¿Os iréis? –preguntó ella, tragando saliva. Estaba siendo demasiado atrevida.

Se miraron lo que a Rin le pareció una eternidad, hasta que se levantaron.

– Sería un fastidio que se cargasen a los tipos con los que cerramos los tratos y en consecuencia no poder reclamar nuestra parte, así que… -susurró Shiranui, molesto. Llamó a un samurái y les ordenó dispersarse por la ciudad. El pobre individuo tuvo que procesar la información antes de hacer a desgana lo que le habían dicho.

El sonido de peleas inundó el ambiente. Algunos samuráis consiguieron marcharse de allí, pero otros decidieron quedarse a luchar. Ya escuchaba los pasos del Shinsengumi escaleras arriba cuando Shiranui se deslizó por la ventana. Chikage se acercó a Rin y la agarró por el mentón, mirándola a los ojos.

Muchas de las cosas que has dicho no las sabe nadie más que nosotros. O tu capacidad de espionaje es abrumadora o tu historia tiene parte de verdad –calló un segundo mientras le escrutaba el rostro a la chica. Después, la soltó-. Hay algo extraño en tu presencia. No eres una humana completa –se dirigió también a la ventana-. Volveremos a vernos, tenlo por seguro.

Rin dio un paso atrás, confusa. ¿No era del todo humana? ¿Cómo era posible? Sangraba como una, sentía como una… Quizá sus heridas se curaban con más rapidez de lo normal, pero nada del otro mundo. No era Chizuru. La sombra de Amagiri delante de ella la sobresaltó. Tras sostenerle la mirada un poco, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a un Okita con cara de pocos amigos. En el instante en que Rin se dio la vuelta para hablarle, el demonio le propinó un severo golpe en la cabeza, que rebotó en el suelo al caer. La dejó inconsciente al acto.

 **S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S**

Despertó sola en algún sitio oscuro apenas iluminado por un par de velas. Trató de enfocar su visión sin mucho éxito, y cuando quiso levantarse lo hizo con un quejido dolorido. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Los recuerdos eran borrosos, como una mancha en medio de sus pensamientos. Había ido a ver a Chikage, les había advertido de la presencia del Shinsengumi y luego…

Nada. Tenía la mente completamente en blanco. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, donde el dolor la acuciaba más que en cualquier otro lugar. Por fin su vista fue aclarándose, y lo que vio no le gustó. Estaba en una habitación de madera custodiada por unos barrotes de acero tan sólidos y fríos que le quitaba el aliento con solo mirarlos. ¿Qué hacía en la prisión?

Un movimiento al otro lado llamó su atención. El samurái que se encargaba de vigilarla se incorporó soñoliento y corrió al exterior como alma que lleva el diablo. Al cabo de algunos minutos, tres figuras aparecieron en su campo de visión. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Kondou se aclaró la garganta.

– Considero merecer una explicación al respecto, Tomohisa –dijo, impasible. Rin desvió la vista y se mordió el labio. ¿De qué forma contar algo así?

– No hace falta, Kondou –intercedió Hijikata-. Cualquier suposición es acertada. Esta mujer estaba con el Sonnou Joui desde el principio. Capturamos a uno de los samuráis que desertaban y dijo que alguien había delatado nuestros movimientos. Souji la encontró allí, así que ha sido la única que ha podido hacerlo.

– Si me permitís la indiscreción –empezó Yamazaki-. Me gustaría recordar que fue atacada por un hombre.

– En el mismo instante en que llegamos a la habitación –replicó-. Qué curioso.

Yamazaki no añadió nada más. Las pruebas aportadas y la falta de justificación por parte de la muchacha no facilitaban su exculpación. El ninja deseó que dijese algo, cualquier cosa… pero Rin solo bajó la cabeza y no se dignó siquiera a hablar.

– ¿No tienes nada que decir? –insistió Kondou. Ella negó-. Entonces, como jefe del Shinsengumi, te condeno a cometer el seppukku al amanecer.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los presentes, e incluso Hijikata parecía atónito.

– Eh, Kondou… Esto es demasiado cruel incluso para ti.

– No voy a permitir traidores entre mis filas. Y si eso debe incluir a una mujer, que así sea –sentenció.

– E-espere –balbuceó la joven, levantándose con dificultad.

Al ponerse en pie, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y tuvo que agarrarse a los barrotes, por los que fue resbalando lentamente mientras esperaba a que el mundo dejase de moverse. Yamazaki, como un acto reflejo metió las manos y la sujetó con firmeza.

– Perdónele la vida, señor –pidió el ninja. Sus ojos tenían una determinación que no habían visto nunca-. E impóngale un castigo ejemplar. Con gusto compartiré dicha condena. Después de todo, ella estaba a mi cargo y era mi responsabilidad.

Kondou parpadeó, impresionado. No habría esperado tal reacción por parte del chico jamás. Rin tragó saliva. Tenía que decir algo…. Y pronto se le ocurrió el qué.

– Eran veinte partidarios. El Shinsengumi mató a siete, pero la coalición del Sonnou Joui asesinó a uno de los nuestros e hirió a seis. Dos de ellos deberían haber sido Okita y Heisuke. ¿Cuántas bajas hemos sufrido?

– Ninguna –dijo Kondou. Se llevó un par de dedos a la barbilla, pensativo-. Un par de heridos, pero nada grave.

Y las bajas de nuestros enemigos coinciden. El resto abandonó el lugar –agregó Hijikata. Frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué intentabas yendo tú sola a un sitio como aquel?

– Salvaros –declaró al fin-. A cuantos más, mejor.

El rostro de Kondou se suavizó. Extrajo de su yukata la llave de la celda y abrió la puerta en un chirrido ensordecedor. Después, ordenó a Yamazaki a auxiliarla.

– Yamazaki Susumu. Tomohisa Rin. Os encargaréis de limpiar la sede al completo cada semana durante los próximos seis meses. Además, dado los conocimientos médicos de Rin quiero que ofrezcáis ayuda a todo Kyoto gratuitamente. Puede que las otras tareas de Yamazaki lo mantengan indispuesto, así que de vez en cuando te acompañará uno de nosotros. ¿Alguna queja al respecto?

Ambos chicos negaron. Les parecía un precio demasiado pequeño a pagar, a sabiendas de que el seppukku era un tema serio. Kondou y Hijikata se apartaron de la salida para que el ninja pudiese salir junto a la muchacha. Una vez en el exterior Rin respiró hondo, agradeciendo el aire fresco de la noche.

– Ya puedo caminar, gracias –anunció. Quitó las manos de sus hombros pero decidió quedarse cerca, por si acaso.

– Tomohisa…

– Rin –rectificó.

– Es un acto muy noble el intentar que nadie sufra daños –continuó, sin hacerle caso-. Pero no podrás salvarnos a todos. Los samuráis estamos hecho para la guerra. Servimos y morimos orgullosos de que nuestra causa. No hay mayor placer para gente como nosotros que el saber que nuestra expiación servirá para las futuras generaciones.

Una sombra de dolor cruzó el rostro de la joven. Que precisamente él hablase de sacrificio y muerte le revolvía el estómago. El miedo a perderlo le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

– Decidiría morir mil veces si con ello consiguiese ayudar más de lo que mi limitada humanidad me deja.

El ninja sacudió la cabeza.

– Jamás dejaría que tomases esa decisión.

– ¿Yamazaki…?

Le dio un golpecito en la frente y se dio la vuelta.

– Ve a dormir. Mañana es el primer día de nuestra condena –la miró y le dedicó una leve sonrisa-. Buenas noches.

Rin lo contempló mientras se iba. Si estaba soñando, no quería despertar. Se concentró en el acelerado pulso como un testigo de lo que había ocurrido. Quizá el chico hubiese tenido sus reservas al conocerla, pero juraría que comenzaba a apreciarla.

No muy lejos, Harada curvaba las comisuras hacia arriba mientras le tapaba la boca a un escandaloso Heisuke, el cual había tenido la mala idea de irrumpir en la pequeña e inocente escena. Tras los avisos de su compañero, paró de forcejear y cómplices, dispusieron un plan en silencio a fin de aclarar qué iban a hacer con la ingenua pareja.

* * *

 **Pequeño diccionario de referencias**

 **Sonnou Joui:** filosofía de los rebeldes de Choshu y Satsuma. La misma reza: _"Reverenciar al emperador y expulsar a los bárbaros."_

 **Naginata:** Lanza de una hoja o doble hoja. Es casi como la de Harada, por no decir la misma.

 **Kunoichi:** Las kunoichi son mujeres ninja o practicantes de ninpo. Fueron utilizadas como asesinas y espías.


	7. Capitulo 7: Las llamas de agosto

_Buenas a todos. ¡Voy a revivir el fic! Trabajando y estudiando he tenido poco tiempo para hacer nada. Hace más de un año que, por ejemplo, no leo._

 _Pero os traigo buenas noticias: En mis ratos libres he ido creando capítulos, por lo que poco a poco los iré subiendo. Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes que he recibido y por los reviews. Me alegran el día y me animan a continuar. Espero que, aunque este capítulo es un poco más lento, sea de vuestro agrado. He tenido hasta que corregir los errores de ortografía y sintaxis de los capítulos del anime para poder adaptarlos a mi novela. ¡No desesperéis! Los siguientes episodios serán en exclusiva de Yamazaki y Tomohisa._

 _¡Gracias!_

* * *

Agosto de 1864

Apenas había pasado un mes desde el incidente en Ikedaya y el rumor de un milagroso médico samurái llegado de "otro país" llenaba las calles de Kioto, y pronto, las de todo el país. Fue tal el furor que causaron las vacunas y otros medicamentos que curaban enfermedades en pocos días, que incluso iniciados en el mundo de la medicina de la época recurrían a su consejo.

Rin no estaba muy cómoda con tal atención. Para ella era algo normal, dado el mundo de donde venía pero al parecer, curar una gripe en una semana no era usual por allí. Obviamente, la chica no podía sacar vacunas y demás de la manga, sino que con un permiso especial de Kondo iba a su época y trabajaba duro para poder pagar todos los materiales. Cuando no tenía misiones, Yamazaki se instalaba en su casa y estudiaba en las largas horas en que Rin no estaba. Ella le proporcionó un juego de llaves solo para él, puesto que Okita decidió quedarse y raras veces la visitaba.

El ninja pronto descubrió sus múltiples trabajos de medio tiempo e iba a recogerla a diferentes lugares según el día. Rin habría querido que se quedase en casa leyendo, pero Yamazaki había insistido en conocer un poco más aquel mundo. En realidad, la muchacha agradecía el simple echo de verlo. Una vez de vuelta al período de Edo, los dos llevaban mochilas a reventar de cosas: alimentos para los principales jefes del shinsengumi, ropa y objetos de medicina, y una larga lista de cosas cuyas descripciones podrían colmar varias páginas.

Ahora, en el cuartel general se respiraba otro aire cuando Rin aparecía por allí. Incluso le habían proporcionado una habitación, la cual habilitó para recibir a los innumerables pacientes que poco a poco habían perdido el miedo a acercarse a la base del Shinsengumi. Todo parecía ir de perlas, salvo una única cosa. Rin estaba cada vez más agotada. Iba a estudiar y a trabajar a su mundo y al volver, debía seguir ayudando a la gente, aparte de asistir a otras obligaciones como el patrullaje y las clases de esgrima. Los primeros días se había saltado varias comidas seguidas con tal de terminar informes y revisiones hasta que Chizuru lo descubrió. Desde ese entonces, no le perdonaba ninguna comida, hiciese lo que hiciese: la chica se aseguraba de que comiese y que lo hiciese bien. Aun así, Rin dormía poco o nada y eso era algo que la otra no podía controlar pese a sus esfuerzos.

Una noche, Yamazaki la visitó en su ronda de vigilancia. La muchacha estaba tan centrada en sus deberes que solo dio un vistazo a la puerta corrediza antes de volverse a sumir en el libro. La miró un rato con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te estás tomando muy en serio lo que Kondo nos dijo -habló. Rin no respondió. El joven entró y se sentó delante de la mesa-. No puedes seguir así.

De nuevo, sin respuesta aparente. Yamazaki entrecerró los ojos y le quitó el libro de delante. Ella chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

\- Tomohisa.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a llamarme Rin?

\- Te estás excediendo -continuó, obviando la pregunta-. Llevarte hasta estos extremos es demasiado. Vas a colapsar de un momento a otro.

-Soy fuerte -replicó-. Estoy bien.

\- Mírate -dijo él, señalándola-. Estás pálida, tienes ojeras y los ojos rojos. No solo estás poniendo en peligro tu salud sino la de toda la ciudad.

Rin se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ahora lo entiendo -espetó, irritada-. Lo que os interesa, lo que TE interesa es que la reputación del shinsengumi no decaiga porque la sanadora se desmaye y no sea capaz de curar a la población.

Yamazaki se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiesen pegado un bofetón.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

La joven se sintió mal. El estrés y la falta de sueño la habían sacado de sus casillas, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo.

-Ya me has oído. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo personas a las que salvar -siseó. El chico se quedó algunos segundos más hasta comprender que sería inútil intentar que entrase en razón. A punto de cerrar la puerta dijo:

\- Estoy preocupado por ti, nada más. No deberías llevar esta carga tu sola. Yo también estoy aquí.

Rin enterró el rostro entre las páginas del libro y aspiró el aroma que desprendía. Había actuado como una completa idiota pero el simple pensamiento de que alguien muriese por un descuido la aterrorizaba. Quizá debería apoyarse más en Yamazaki, como le había propuesto.

Cerró el libro y se metió en la cama, por una vez, más temprano que de costumbre.

 **S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S**

Al día siguiente, el grupo fue convocado por Kondo.

\- ¡Por decisión imperial, el Shinsengumi tomará el frente de Kioto en su defensa! -anunció.

Entre los gritos de euforia, la joven asintió, recordando de pronto. Estando tan centrada en lo suyo había olvidado en qué mes estaban. Bajo las órdenes del clan de Aizu, irían a combatir contra el Choshu, que asediaba el palacio imperial. Ese día deberían caminar de verdad. Al ver que Tomohisa era la única que no reaccionaba, Kondo comprendió que ya estaba al tanto.

Ese mismo día todo el mundo incluyendo a Heisuke, Okita y Sannan partieron en dirección al Shishodai, una importante oficina política. Por el camino Rin seguía repasando mentalmente las distintas técnicas con la espada que Saito le había enseñado. En algún punto, sus ojos coincidieron con los de Yamazaki, quien no la había perdido de vista en ningún momento y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada por su pasado comportamiento.

Al llegar a su destino, la muchacha ya sabía la forma en que serían tratados por lo que antes de que nadie tuviese la posibilidad de protestar, propuso ir a ver al Representante Judicial, en otro punto de interés.

\- Me has leído mente, Tomohisa -dijo Kondo.

\- Lo sé -sonrió.

Pero, como era de esperar, el Representante Judicial tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer con ellos, por lo que los envió a Kujogawa. Los ánimos decayeron de forma visible y Rin no podía decir nada. No debía. Los soldados de Kujogawa tampoco se tomaron la llegada del Shinsengumi demasiado bien y estos ya habían tenido bastante. Kondo por su parte solicitó hablar con el líder del campamento mientras los demás esperaban en las afueras. Junto al fuego, los hombres empezaron a despotricar.

\- Tengo la sensación de que los soldados que hay aquí son la reserva, no las de avanzadilla -comentó Inoue-. Las tropas principales deben estar protegiendo las puertas de-

\- Hamaguri -completó Rin, abrazándose las piernas. Estaban en verano pero cuando el sol se iba, una brisa desagradable sacudía el lugar-. Sí. Nos dejan de reserva también.

\- ¿Lo sabías? -inquirió Shinpachi-. ¿Sabías que todo esto iba a ocurrir? ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes? ¡Nos hemos pasado el día entero caminando como idiotas!

\- ¿Crees que no quería hacerlo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero, ¿y si diciéndolo cambio la historia? -contestó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Harada.

\- ¿Y si hubiese propuesto venir aquí antes? Habríamos ido a ver al Representante principal primero. Pero aquí hay mucho que hacer, quizá habríamos llegado tarde para lo que está por venir.

\- ¿Qué está por venir? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? -instó Heisuke. La joven negó efusivamente.

\- No debo decir nada, lo siento.

-Vamos, vamos -habló Sannan-. Presionar de esa manera no es muy cortés por vuestra parte.

-Ah… - Inoue cayó en la cuenta-. Las reglas.

\- Exacto -se levantó-. Voy a ir repartiendo la cena.

Era de esperar que la abordasen con preguntas que no podían obtener respuesta, así que lo mejor era salir de su campo de visión. Durante el reparto de las bolas de arroz y las botellas de agua que había traído de su mundo, Yamazaki se acercó.

\- Tomohisa -la llamó. Se tensó al escuchar su apellido.

\- ¿Hm?

\- He terminado de repartir la comida. Si hay más que deba hacer…

Rin le alargó una par de bolas de arroz y una botella sin mirarlo.

\- Creo que… en mi opinión… la forma en que te contesté ayer no fue muy acertada. Quiero decir que no estuvo demasiado bien por mi parte.

El chico parpadeó, sorprendido.

\- ¿Estás pidiendo perdón?

-Sé que no piensas en mí como un objeto para dar reputación política. En realidad, sé que no piensas en mí de ninguna forma -se encogió de hombros, cabizbaja-. Si consideras que es una disculpa, p-pues bien.

Yamazaki adoptó una postura más relajada. Le tocó el hombro y le sonrió.

\- Está bien -dijo-. Pero recuerda que…

\- Te tengo a ti -completó la frase-. Lo sé. No sabes hasta qué punto lo agradezco.

Ambos desviaron los ojos, azorados. La conversación estaba tomando un giro demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a cruzar la línea. Después de repartir todo el alimento y la bebida, se acomodaron en la hoguera junto a los demás. Pronto, Rin se percató de algo: Harada, Heisuke e incluso Nagakura los miraban con un brillo extraño, como si estuviesen tramando algo. La incomodidad hizo acto de presencia, aunque se disipó cuando el ninja le llamó la atención.

-¿Dónde está tu cena? -le preguntó. La joven parpadeó. En su empeño por dar de comer a los demás se había olvidado de coger su parte. Inclinó la cabeza, abochornada. ¡No dejaba de ponerse en ridículo! Y de pronto vio debajo de las narices un bola de arroz. Siguiendo el brazo de la persona, descubrió que Yamazaki le ofrecía la otra que momentos antes había recibido como disculpa.

\- Pero…

\- Come -le ordenó-. Yo no necesito tanto.

Rin aceptó sin rechistar. La verdad era que se moría de hambre, pero no había querido decirlo por timidez. Al coger la bola de arroz, sus manos rozaron las de Yamazaki y casi se le cayó al suelo. Debía hacer algo con sus sentimientos y rápido si no quería que estos le dificultaban pensar con claridad. Estos empeoraron por una simple razón: la falta de sueño impedían que se mantuviese despierta y su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro del ninja buscando un sitio donde descansar. El chico se puso rígido hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida. Contempló a los demás, quizá buscando una solución a su situación, pero solo recibió las mismas miradas que instantes antes habían incomodado a Rin.

\- Yamazaki, no deberías estar tan tenso -dijo Harada con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Es verdad, Susumu -continuó Heisuke-. Vas a despertar a la pobre.

\- ¿Y por qué no dormir un poco también? -Shinpachi no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad-. Puedes apoyarte en ella si quieres.

\- Vosotros… -siseó un ruborizado ninja. El amanecer estaba próximo. Chizuru daba cabezadas de un lado a otro, mas en ese instante un estruendo de cañones impregnó el ambiente. Los presentes se levantaron como movidos por un resorte, escrutando en la dirección del humo que se alzaba sobre la ciudad. El Shinsengumi tuvo la intención de ir, pero los soldados en reserva los detuvieron.

\- ¡Esperad un momento! ¡Nuestras órdenes son estar a la espera!

Hijikata se giró, visiblemente enfadado.

\- Nuestras órdenes son ayudar cuando los perros del Choshu ataquen.

\- P-Pero… no nos han autorizado a…

\- Si tenéis un gramo de respeto por vuestro trabajo, ¡olvidad esas órdenes e id a la batalla! -les gritó.

Hasta ese día, Hijikata no le había caído demasiado bien. Sabía la historia, sabía lo inconsciente que podía llegar a ser a veces y lo malhumorado en tantas ocasiones, pero esa misma escena vista en primera persona había cambiado su concepto de él. Era extraño, pero ahora tenía cierto respeto por el samurái. Sin esperar respuesta, el grupo fue a combatir.

Llegados a la ciudad, un campo de cuerpos se abría delante de ellos. La joven tuvo que taparse la boca para no vomitar. Era cierto que, si bien estaba estudiando para ser una gran cirujana algún día, el olor a sangre, a pólvora y a muerte la golpearon.

\- Dios mío… -musitó con un hilo de voz. Yamazaki se aproximó a ella y le rozó la espalda a fin de infundirle un poco de valor. Tras un leve asentimiento por parte de Hijikata, Saito y Harada fueron en busca de supervivientes.

El trabajo de los dos sanadores era simple: tratar a los heridos, proveerlos de agua y colmar las necesidades básicas y recabar información. Rin corría de un lado a otro con mantas, gasas y otras herramientas.

\- No se mueva -aconsejó, aplicándole morfina a uno-. Pronto se sentirá mejor. Después lo trataré como es debido, pero tengo que…

\- ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes! -imploró el herido, tomándola de la manga del haori azul-. ¡No quiero morir aquí!

\- No morirá, se lo aseguro -le acarició la mano-. Es una herida de bala y no ha tocado órganos vitales. En cuanto pueda se la extraeré y estará bien.

\- ¡Bendito seas muchacho…!

Rin se reunió con el Shinsengumi tras terminar su labor, a tiempo para recibir las nuevas.

\- Señor, la gente cree que el objetivo del bombardeo era el Monte Tennozan -informó Yamazaki. Kondo se giró hacia Hijikata.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Toshi?

El subjefe sonrió. No fue agradable.

-Harada, lleva algunos hombres a la quinta puerta y encargate de los perros de Choshu que queden.

-¡A la orden!

-Saito, Yamazaki, Rin. Id a las puertas de Hamaguri y comprobad que todo marcha como esperábamos.

Los tres chicos asintieron.

\- Ah, capitán -prosiguió, dirigiéndose a Kondo-. Tengo un gran trabajo para ti. Hay un grupo que huyó al Monte Tennozan junto a lo que quedaba de ejército. Seguramente intentarán abandonar el país. No podremos darles caza sin salir de Kioto y necesitamos autorización para hacerlo. Consíguela.

\- De acuerdo, la conseguiré como sea.

\- Oh sí, Genza. Acompáñalo y asegúrate de que no se alborota, por favor.

\- Por supuesto, déjamelo a mí.

El ambiente se cubrió de risas antes de que cada sección fuese a cometer su misión. Y así, Rin permaneció junto al grupo que le habían designado.

\- Primero deberíamos saludar al líder del clan de Aizu de parte del Shinsengumi -comentó Saito. Yamazaki asintió.

\- Si quiere, yo puedo hacerlo -sugirió-. Los oficiales de alto rango están desconcertados, y de ser así nos estorbarán en la labor.

\- De acuerdo. Búscanos si las cosas se complican.

\- Sí -empezó a alejarse pero se detuvo unos segundos para mirar atrás-. Tomohisa, ten cuidado.

\- Tú también -y añadió-…. Vuelve, ¿de acuerdo?

Bajo la máscara que le cubría la boca pudo vislumbrar cómo sus comisuras se curvaban antes de desaparecer. La muchacha suspiró. Mientras reanudaban la marcha no hacía otra cosa que pensar en él y Saito lo notó. Puede que no tuviese mucha experiencia en ello, pero sabía reconocer cuando alguien centraba toda su atención en algo. O en este caso, en una persona. No muy lejos de allí, los dos ejércitos que antes habían combatido juntos discutían acaloradamente.

\- ¡Atrás! ¡El clan de Aizu es el que protege estas puertas! -gritaban unos.

\- ¡Olvídalo! ¡El clan de Satsuma ya está haciéndolo!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Menuda estupidez… -murmuró Saito. Rin no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Al verlos venir, los del clan de Satsuma expresaron su desagrado con muecas burlonas.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Sus amigos del Shinsengumi? No puedo creer que tengáis a estos perdedores entre vuestras filas. Aunque desde luego, Aizu no tiene más que cobardes entre ellos. ¡No podéis ni pelear sin la ayuda de estos idiotas!

Los del Shinsengumi se prepararon para atacar y solo Saito y Rin permanecieron serenos. A la muchacha le ardían las palabras de Satsuma en la garganta, pero sabía que no debía implicarse demasiado.

\- No escuchéis a esta basura -dijo Saito-. Sigamos adelante, debemos concentrarnos en la misión que se nos ha dado y confirmar la situación.

No obstante, el ejército del clan de Aizu tenía otros planes. Uno de ellos desenvainó la espada, sintiendo su orgullo herido. Cuando otro de Satsuma iba a hacer lo mismo, una sombra se interpuso entre ellos. Rin reprimió un grito de asombro al reconocer a Amagiri. El samurái y la médico salieron a su encuentro, el primero para detener al soldado de Aizu que se disponía a atacar al demonio y ella para hablar con el recién llegado.

\- ¡Amagiri! -lo llamó. El hombre la miró y su gesto cambió al reconocerla.

\- Tú eres la extraña muchacha de Ikedaya.

\- Sí señor, yo-

Rin se vio de pronto apartada del campo de visión del demonio. Saito tenía una grave expresión en el rostro.

\- Imagino que el clan de Satsuma te mandó investigar lo que tramaban los del Choshu -a la velocidad del rayo, desenvainó su espada y la apuntó en su cuello.

\- Espera Saito… -comenzó la chica.

\- Por ahora no tengo razones para pelear contra el Shinsengumi -expresó Amagiri, en su habitual tono calmado.

La situación era tan tensa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Como Heisuke no se había enfrentado a él y no había deseos de venganza, Saito no tenía ninguna razón para frenarse. Aquello dejaba un sentimiento de alarma en el pecho de la muchacha.

\- No pretendo causar problemas y nuestros objetivos son los mismos -aclaró el samurái-. Pero si sigues insultándonos, el clan de Aizu y nosotros mismos tendremos que actuar.

\- Es cierto. Yo empecé el conflicto al que nos enfrentamos, por lo que me disculpo en nombre de Satsuma -el demonio se inclinó y Saito guardó la espada. Tomohisa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que la confrontación se disolvía de forma pacífica-. Soy Amagiri Kyuuju. Espero que podamos ayudarnos los unos a los otros la próxima vez.

Los tres bandos lo vieron marcharse.

\- Creí que lo provocaría si lo amenazaba con mi espada.

\- El no es Chikage ni tampoco Shiranui -le dijo Rin-. No es bueno... ni tampoco tan retorcido como los dos a los que acompaña.

\- Pareces muy segura de ello -Saito la observó con un deje de desconfianza. Yamazaki hizo acto de presencia detrás de Rin.

\- Sabes quien es, ¿no es verdad? -lejos de ser una acusación, era una simple pregunta que no albergaba segundos significados.

\- Sí.

\- Vamos. Tenemos que reunirnos. Aquí no hay nada más que hacer -dictaminó el ninja con sus ojos puestos en el samurái. Lo que vio en sus orbes violáceos los sorprendió, si mas no lo demostró. Yamazaki le había lanzado una amenaza silenciosa: aquel que pusiese en duda las intenciones de la muchacha, se las vería con él.

 **S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S**

\- ¡Soltadme! -gritó Rin. Heisuke y Yamazaki la retenían como podían para evitar que se fuese monte abajo-. ¡Tengo que…! ¡Tengo que salvarlos! ¡Los ciudadanos…! ¡Los ciudadanos…!

Su desesperación era patente y esta se coló en los corazones del Shinsengumi, que asistían impotentes a la quema de la ciudad. La chica no dejaba de culparse a sí misma. Tendría que haber sugerido peinar la zona en busca de más soldados del Choshu y sin embargo había aceptado el agruparse con los demás sin rechistar. Ahora, pagaban las consecuencias. Un mareo repentino le sobrevino y resbaló al suelo, aún asida por los chicos. Las lágrimas fluyeron libres de sus ojos y Yamazaki notó que temblaba.

\- Yo me encargo -le dijo a Todou. La rodeó con sus brazos y la muchacha enterró la cara en su pecho.

¿Por qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había tenido tal desliz?

Yamazaki contestó a su silenciosa pregunta.

\- No puedes salvarlos a todos.

 _Los líderes del Choshu murieron en batalla o se suicidaron. Los poco supervivientes, prendieron fuego a Kioto. 27.511 casas, 1.207 almacenes y 253 templos fueron reducidos a ceniza. De los veintitrés carros de Yamaboko no Gion que había (utilizados para el festival de Gion, uno de los festivales más famosos de Japón) se destruyeron veintidós. El Choshu fue acusado de traicionar al emperador, y el incidente fue llamado "Kinmon no Hen"._


	8. Capitulo 8: El tráfico de geishas I

_¡Hola! Primero de todo, GRACIAS por los nuevos comentarios. ¡Este fanfic no sería posible sin vosotros!_

 _He tenido un poco de tiempo extra y aunque estoy estudiando porque tengo los últimos exámenes de la universidad el sábado, me he tomado la libertad de colgar este capítulo. Espero que los disfrutéis! ¿Os puedo pedir algo? Aparte de poner comentarios como "síguelo, me gusta mucho", sería para mí todo un honor que escribieseis qué os gusta del capítulo o qué podría mejorar para el siguiente (siempre claro, sin escribir posibles continuaciones. ¿Qué ocurriría si adivinaseis qué pasará a continuación? hahahaah!)_

 _Os dejo con el capitulo. ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Una misión. Tras prácticamente un año viajando entre mundos, había recibido su primera misión como ninja y a su vez, como parte del Shinsengumi. Si bien antes vestía un haori azul prestado con cierto recelo y como si no fuese digna, ahora lo llevaba orgullosa. Cada vez que salía a patrullar (una vez cada semana por cuestiones de trabajo y estudios) se le coloreaban las mejillas e inflaba el pecho, contenta.

Ahora Rin era bastante diestra con la kodachi. Una vez, antes de ser desarmada por Saito logró cortarle un trozo del yukata, asombrando así a su instructor. Aunque se sentía mal por pensarlo, reconocía que era mejor, mil veces mejor que Chizuru e incluso, que un poco menos de la mitad de los samuráis del Shinsengumi. Le encantaba romper los estándares de la época.

Por esa razón, un día del mes de marzo de 1865 Kondo solicitó la presencia de Yamazaki y la de la muchacha. Al entrar, vieron también que tanto Hijikata como Sannan se encontraban en la sala, hablando por lo bajo. Cuando los dos chicos se sentaron, cesaron su charla.

\- Bien, ¡ya estamos todos! -dijo Kondo. Se frotó las manos, expectante-. Siento haberos hecho venir tan de pronto, pero se trata de un asunto que requiere toda nuestra atención. Sannan, si eres tan amable...

El nombrado asintió. De su manga derecha extrajo un pergamino que posteriormente desenrolló, dejando a la vista un escrito.

\- Es un anuncio -aclaró Yamazaki al ver la confusión de la muchacha.

\- Exacto -corroboró Sannan-. Este anuncio está repartido por toda la ciudad. Un establecimiento en las afueras busca nuevas doncellas con las que entretener a los clientes en los barrios rojos de todo Japón. No sería sospechoso si no fuese porque la mayor parte de mujeres que entran no vuelven a salir.

\- O aparecen días después en las aceras de los caminos -añadió Hijikata.

\- Un segundo -interrumpió Rin-. ¿Queréis decir que son asesinadas?

\- El propio establecimiento dice no hacerse cargo de lo que ocurra con las mujeres mientras son entrenadas, y alega no saber nada de las desapariciones ni de las muertes -la expresión de Kondo se oscureció-. Pero posteriores investigaciones por parte de nuestros miembros relacionan al dueño con un miembro del Choshu. Al parecer sigue pasándole información valiosa a nuestros enemigos y también mercancías.

\- Trafican con mujeres -llegó a la conclusión la chica-. ¿Queréis que lo capturemos y lo traigamos al cuartel?

\- No -negó Hijikata-. Queremos que recabéis información y que cuando lo creáis conveniente, lo matéis.

El silencio cubrió la estancia como un manto. Aunque Yamazaki había asentido conforme, miraba de reojo a Rin, cuya palidez era mas que notable.

\- Matarlo -repitió-. Es una misión de asesinato.

\- No vas a tener que hacerlo tú, no te preocupes -se apresuró a decir Kondo.

Yamazaki intercedió.

\- Con todos mis respetos, sé que Tomohisa ha demostrado ser una excelente ninja y una valiosa aliada, pero creo que obligarla a asesinar a un hombre es-

\- Una misión adecuada para ella -cortó Hijikata, sin piedad-. Si planea quedarse entre las filas del Shinsengumi es menester que se acostumbre a quitarle la vida a personas que no merecen tenerla. Estamos en el período del shogunato, no en la época moderna.

Los nudillos de Rin se pusieron blancos.

\- Siempre podríamos enviar a Chizuru -sugirió el jefe, intentando calmar el ambiente-. Pero me temo que ni está lo suficientemente entrenada como para ser de utilidad ni posee las cualidades físicas necesarias para terminar con éxito la misión.

En otras circunstancias tal halago la haría sonrojar, pero sabiendo lo que se le venía encima apenas prestaba atención a sus palabras. Iba a quitar una vida, innecesaria, pero una vida al fin y al cabo. Tras ver la destrucción de Kioto, Rin se había vuelto seria en relación a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Había aprendido por las malas que aquello no era ningún juego y que a cada paso que daba su cuello estaba más en juego.

\- No, lo haré yo -anunció. Kondo sacudió la cabeza, complacido.

\- Bien, entonces no hay más que hablar. El plan es el siguiente...

 **S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S**

Yamazaki y Rin cabalgaron en dirección el establecimiento. Estar tan pegada a él, con los brazos rodeándole la cintura fue suficiente para que el corazón de la muchacha latiese a un ritmo desenfrenado durante el trayecto. Bajo los ropajes aún podía notar la calidez de su cuerpo y la firmeza de sus músculos. Era para perder la cabeza.

Una vez allí y mientras bajaban del caballo, una mujer de aspecto maduro salió a recibirlos. Portaba una pipa fina y alargada en una mano y el quimono abierto por arriba. Demasiado abierto para la época del año en la que estaban. Los miró de arriba abajo sin parpadear.

\- Buenas tardes -dijo, y le dio una calada a la pipa antes de continuar-. ¿Qué se os ofrece?

Yamazaki dio un paso adelante.

\- Mi hermana oyó hablar de este lugar hace unos días. Desea servir en su establecimiento.

La mujer la observó en silencio.

\- Siempre he admirado la belleza de las geishas y sus cualidades -explicó Rin. Los nervios, aunque hacían que se le trabase la lengua al hablar le daban el toque que necesitaba para convencer a la mujer-. Por favor, permítame entrenarme.

Aquella mujer pareció relajarse un poco. Le dio una gran calada a la pipa y tiró el contenido al suelo.

\- De acuerdo -dijo al fin-. Pero tendrás que demostrar que vales antes de ser completamente aceptada. ¿Estás conforme?

La joven asintió efusivamente.

\- Bien. Tu hermano se irá. Deberías despedirte antes de entrar.

La mujer desapareció en el interior de la casa y Yamazaki y Rin se miraron. Ya desde un principio la situación era sospechosa. Un lugar donde, al parecer, era fácil acceder con una breve presentación no era de confianza.

\- Ten cuidado -dijo el ninja. Le quitó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla y le acarició el largo cabello ondulado. Rin se tensó.

\- ¿Yamazaki...?

\- Nos están vigilando -murmuró, mirando los pisos superiores-. Debemos seguir actuando.

La atrajo hacia él, rodeándola con los brazos. Algo hizo ''clac'' en la cabeza de Rin y el calor ocupó cada parte de su ser como un volcán en erupción. Ya no le era posible pensar con claridad.

\- Tomohisa -dijo cerca de su oreja, lo que le provocó un escalofrío-. Tienes que poner de tu parte.

Rin tragó saliva. Moviéndose torpemente colocó las manos en los costados de su compañero y enterró el rostro en su pecho. Le pareció que los latidos de Yamazaki se aceleraban conforme pasaban los minutos. ¿Estaría nervioso por la misión? Al separarse, el joven evitó cualquier contacto visual y descansó una mano la cabeza de Rin.

\- Estaré contigo en todo momento aunque no me veas. Cíñete al plan y saldremos de esta -le aconsejó. Ella asintió.

Yamazaki montó en el caballo y se alejó al trote, ni demasiado rápido, lo que provocaría la desconfianza inmediata de los vigilantes, ni demasiado lento, una acción que generaría preguntas como, ¿A qué estaba esperando? Y entonces se encontró sola ante el peligro. Calculó sus posibilidades: si era verdad y el local estaba vinculado al Choshu, la llevarían al mismo lugar donde las mujeres permanecían presas. Si no, los contactos del Shinsengumi se habrían equivocado. Pero en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos sabía de buena tinta que la última opción era más que improbable.

Entró cuando los primeros copos de nieve tocaban ya el camino de piedra bajo sus pies. Se avecinaba una gran nevada. La mujer le dio breves instrucciones: durante lo que quedaba de tarde y en la noche debía servir a los clientes que lo requiriesen. Para eso la vistieron, peinaron y maquillaron como a una auténtica geisha. No tendría margen de error, si cometía alguno, sería castigada. Rin creyó que el término ''castigar'' no era otra cosa que un recorte en el salario o incluso una expulsión permanente, sin embargo, como mas tarde comprendió, no lo era.

Le tocó un par de clientes con pinta de llevarse un plato de sopa caliente a la boca cada día. No había nada que hiciese sospechar de su implicación con el Choshu, salvo su burda forma de hablar y su acentuada misoginia. No les importaba tener una geisha... no, una maiko delante, y pese a que Rin apostaba por la no violencia estuvo a punto de rajarles el cuello a los dos.

\- ¿Un poco más de té señores? -preguntó, a punto de perder los estribos.

\- ¡Nos vendría muy bien, sí! -dijo uno, acercando el vaso. El otro sin embargo, solo la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Y qué tal un poco de compañía después? -preguntó. La lujuria le salpicaba los ojos y el tono en que lo dijo le revolvió las tripas-. Es para lo que estás aquí, ¿no?

Rin frunció el ceño.

\- No señor. Doy compañía sirviendo y escuchando sus...

\- Entonces escucha bien -la cortó-. El cliente quiere un trato especial, y en esta casa la gente viene deseando liberar... tensiones. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

\- No señor -mintió. Cuando se disponía a alejarse el hombre la asió de la muñeca-. Por favor, suélteme.

\- Si decepcionas al cliente...

\- ¿Si lo decepciono? -de pronto, la voz de Rin carecía de la calidez que momentos antes había teñido sus palabras. Logró deshacerse de la mano con fuerza descomunal y se la retorció. El hombre dejó escapar un chillido, en parte por la sorpresa y en parte por el dolor. El otro hombre parecía tan pasmado como su amigo-. Vuélvelo a repetir, escoria.

Atraída por los gritos, la mujer que la había recibido abrió la puerta corrediza de golpe. Ante la escena, primero observó a los clientes y su ceño se frunció notoriamente al mirar a Rin. Dio un par de pasos y la agarró del cuello del kimono casi con vehemencia. Luego la obligó a arrodillarse ante ellos.

\- Lo siento mucho, señores -dijo-. Es nueva aquí y aún no ha aprendido los modales del lugar. Me encargaré personalmente de educarla como es debido. Mientras, enviaré a otra geisha más experimentada a servirles.

La mujer arrastró a Rin fuera sin cuidado alguno, pasando por alto los constantes tropezones que sufría. La muchacha estaba asustada. No solo la fuerza de aquella persona era descomunal, sino que no había sido capaz de seguir el plan y su vida podría estar en peligro. Al cabo de unos cuantos pasillos, la mujer abrió una puerta y la lanzó al interior.

\- Desnúdate los brazos hasta los codos -le ordenó.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Hazlo o lo haré yo. Y créeme, será peor. Mucho peor.

Con dedos temblorosos, se arremangó exponiendo la blanca piel de los antebrazos. La mujer extrajo una cuerda larga de algún bolsillo de su kimono y la hizo restallar contra el suelo.

\- No encojas los brazos o te recibirás el doble de golpes -amenazó-. Primera regla de esta casa: el cliente siempre tiene la razón.

Entonces descargó toda su fuerza en Rin. El látigo le mordió la piel al impactar, enrojeciéndosela y produciendo en ella unos puntos rojos. Rin gritó de dolor. Estuvo a punto de encoger los brazos cuando vislumbró un brillo metálico entre las puertas del armario. Al mirar más detenidamente vio que se trataba de Yamazaki. El chico asía con fuerza el mango de su espada, temblando de lo que a Rin le pareció rabia contenida. Estaba listo para saltar en cualquier momento y ella lo sabía. Yamazaki Susumu, el ninja más capaz, frío y calculador que conocía estaba a punto de perder los estribos en una misión de espionaje y asesinato.

No le dio tiempo a sentirse conmovida o algo por el estilo, pues los siguientes latigazos le cortaron el hilo de pensamiento. Al sentir los golpes herirle la piel de los brazos, se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que notó el asqueroso sabor metálico en la lengua.

\- ¡No lo hagas! -chilló. La mujer paró un segundo antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Aunque me supliques, tu castigo será el mismo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Rin bajó la cabeza, luchando contra el mareo y las intensas ganas de vomitar que el dolor le estaba provocando. No lo había dicho para detener los azotes que, por descontado, no iban a parar, sino para evitar cualquier acto por parte de Yamazaki que pudiese revelar el plan del Shinsengumi.

\- Yo no valgo tanto -susurró-. En realidad, no valgo nada. Puede que falle en mi deber, puede que a veces haga o diga cosas extrañas e incluso puede que falle en servir pero... jamás me rendiré -sus ojos cruzaron los de Yamazaki, escondido, y finalmente los posó sobre la mujer-. Puede golpearme tantas veces como quiera pero no conseguirá acobardarme. Se lo aseguro.

La mujer tensó el látigo, recomponiéndose de la asombro inicial y haciendo una mueca.

\- Muy bien. Entonces serán veinte azotes más.

 **S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S.s.S**

La puerta se cerró delante de ella quedando parcialmente a oscuras. Una vela titilante era lo único que alumbraba el lugar y le daba una apariencia lóbrega. Rin descansaba en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil, como si le hubiesen arrebatado el alma. La mujer había permitido que aquella noche sus servicios cesasen, pero al día siguiente debería trabajar el doble. La chica ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas para decir algo.

No, su consciencia oscilaba entre la realidad y el mundo de los sueños. Yamazaki tardó aún un buen rato en salir de las sombras, a sabiendas de que un paso en falso podría desatar su perdición. Cuando al fin se decidió, le acarició el pelo y la ayudó a incorporarse un poco.

\- Tomohisa...

Rin no lo miró. Sentía vergüenza de que su compañero hubiese presenciado tal acto de tortura.

\- Estoy bien -murmuró-. Solo tengo que curarme estas heridas y ya está...

\- Tomo-

\- Solo tengo que vendármelas... solo eso...

Yamazaki la abrazó, la preocupación patente en su cara, habitualmente inexpresiva. Era obvio lo que pensaba el chico: que no debería haberla llevado desde el principio, que habría sido mejor llevar a cabo otro plan... Y Rin no podía soportar que pensase eso. Intentó apartarse del ninja, sin mucho éxito y al ver que iba a ser inútil siquiera intentarlo, las lágrimas le desbordaron los ojos. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado de aquella manera.

\- No soy inútil -sollozó contra el hombro de Yamazaki-. No soy débil...

\- Jamás lo he creído -le dijo.

Dejó que se desahogara un rato más, siempre pendiente de los movimientos fuera de la habitación y después de que sus temblores parasen, la miró directo a los ojos.

\- No te des por vencida ahora -la animó, quitándole las lágrimas restantes de los ojos-. Gracias a ti he descubierto información valiosa.

\- ¿Ah sí?

Él asintió.

\- Por eso necesito un poco más de tiempo. ¿Crees que podrás?

Rin se levantó y esbozó una sonrisa cansada antes de bajarse las mangas y ocultar así las heridas.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. No soy débil -fue hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla dijo-. Gracias a ti, ahora soy capaz de enfrentarme a lo que sea.

Ante esa confesión, Yamazaki quedó mudo. El chico alzó una mano instintivamente pero la alejó cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido un acto reflejo. Había estado a punto de acariciarle la mejilla por... ¿por qué?

Enfilando el pasillo y dejando atrás la habitación, Rin se tomó unos segundos para aspirar el aroma que desprendía su quimono. El olor de la persona más preciada para ella.


End file.
